A Darkness
by clarakyumin
Summary: I'm willing arrest you in darkness. Sungmin tahu 'dia' ada dan selalu mengikutinya. Dan janji itu ada untuk membawa Sungminnya pergi, menjadi miliknnya. vampir?/KYUMIN/GS/Don't like? Don't read. ;)/ RnR please?
1. prolog

_I'm willing arrest you in darkness._

Sungguh, Sungmin merasakannya. Memang ini lucu dan terasa aneh. Tapi ini benar-benar nyata. Sungmin benar-benar merasakannya. Langkah kakinya, hasrat menyeramkan yang selalu mengganggunya, banyangan hitam yang melintas setiap kali dia berbalik kebelakang, dan itu semua berhasil membuat Sungmin merinding sendiri.

Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ berumur 26 tahun. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan sedikit berisi, dia berkerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah kantor yang menjulang tinggi di tengah kota.

Memiliki wajah mungil dan manis. Mata _foxy_nya melirik takut-takut kearah belakang.

Lorong yang dia tempati bisa dibilang sangat sepi, ditambah lagi langit gelap dan lampu di jalan yang ada di jalan tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu Sungmin untuk melangkah berani.

Kaki _yeoja_ ini selalu gemetaran, dia kembali melangkah takut-takut. Dadanya naik-turun seperti sedang mengatur nafas kelelahan.

Hingga ketakutan itu lenyap. Sungmin sudah sampai di rumahnya dalam keadaan selamat dan tidak kurang suatu apapun, sama seperti kemarin-kemarin.

.

.

_Namja_ itu selalu menunggunya dalam kegelapan. Melihatnya dengan tatapan obsesif. Tubuh tingginya selalu tegang saat melihat makhluk itu berjalan sendirian di lorong yang sepi. Tenggorokannya perih, menahan haus yang selalu ia dapatkan saat menghirup hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh mungil _yeoja_ itu.

Dadanya berdetak gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

Tubuhnya tersiksa, dia bergairah.

Mata obsidannya mengeryit tidak suka saat melihat Sungmin berjalan ketakutan, karenannya. Otaknya mengumpat kesal, dia merasa bodoh dan tak berguna. Hanya bisa melihat _yeoja_ yang dia cintai ketakutan karena dirinya sendiri.

_Namja_ ini hanya ingin mendekati Sungmin, tapi dia takut. Dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat dan berjanji akan membawa Sungminnya pergi.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah Sungmin akan menerima dirinya, hasratnya, obsesinya, keegaoisannya? Dan yang paling penting, Sungmin, bisakah _yeoja_ itu menerima dirinya sebagai seorang -tidak, maksdunya- sebagai makhluk berdarah dingin, _vampir_?

_I want you to be mine__, Sungmin._

_._

Kasur mungil itu berdecit menopang tubuh mungil Sungmin. Ruangan Sungmin terasa begitu pengap, walaupun terlihat rapi dan bersih. Cahaya temaram itu mengisi ruangan kamarnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit ngantuk dan tampak kelelahan.

Beginilah keadaan Sungmin, harus tinggal di rumah kecil peninggalan orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Dia hidup sebatang kara, menopang hidupnya sendiri sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Memang susah, mengingat orang tuanya tidak memilki saudara atau sepupu yang bisa di hubungi dan juga harta yang tidak cukup untuk menanggung kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Ini semua lah yang membuat Sungmin belajar mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain.

Wajah Sungmin terlihat lelah. Dia ingin tidur sekarang dan besok harus bangun pagi dan kembali berkerja. Berat memang, tapi beginilah hidupnya.

Mata foxy itu mulai tertutup, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Dan setelah menghilang, makhluk itu kembali muncul. Memandang Sungmin yang masih memakai pakaian kantor lengkap dengan riasan tipis di wajahnya.

Namja itu tersenyum miring, menyadari kelemahannya terhadap Sungmin.

Alisnya mengerut, berpikir bagaimana jika semua orang tahu kalau dirinya tidak searogan yang mereka pikirkan dan dengan gampangnya bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapan yeoja yang diam-diam telah mencuri hati dinginnya.

Sungguh menggelikan. Hatinya memang sedari dulu dan tanpa sadar telah dimiliki oleh Sungmin. Bukan hanya hatinya, tapi semuanya.

Dia akan memberikan segala kepunyaanya untuk Sungmin, agar yeoja ini bisa berada disampinya.

Segalanya.

.

.

_TBC.  
_

_Review please?_


	2. Chapter 1

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 6.50 pm. Sungmin masih berkutat dengan perkerjaannya.

2 jam yang lalu, rekan kerjanya yang lain sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Sungmin masih berada didepan komputer milik kantor. Pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk sekarang ini, jadi sepertinya dia harus berkerja hingga larut malam, lagi.

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kepalanya sedang pusing melihat laporan keuangan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

_Yeoja_ itu menarik nafas yang dalam dan merentangkan otot-ototnya, memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Dia terduduk diam dan mulai merenung, memikirkan kehidupannya sebelum orang tuanya meninggal hingga sekarang ini.

Ya, semuanya berubah setelah orang tuanya meninggal.

Sungmin dengan mudah mendapat beasiswa sampai ia lulus. Tidak sampai disitu saja, _yeoja_ ini dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan padahal dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Sungguh aneh memang, tapi Sungmin mensyukuri ini semua. Berarti Tuhan masih menyayanginya bukan? Tuhan masih membuka jalan baginya. Mungkin memang benar begitu adanya.

Mata _foxy_ kembali menatap layar komputer yang ada di depannya, mau bagaimanapun juga dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan laporannya. Dia tidak ingin pulang kemalaman lagi.

.

Pukul 8.45 pm, Sungmin menguap lebar sambil merapikan berkas-berkasnya yang teracak dimeja dan melirik komputernya. Laporannya telah selesai dan dia harus segera memprintnya.

Kaki jenjangnya berdiri. Melangkah keruangan khusus untuk mencetak laporannya.

Sungmin terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba berhenti, menengok kebelakang sebentar kemudian berjalan lagi. Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi tadi dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki. Dia yakin itu bukan suara langkah kakinya.

Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergap Sungmin. Takut sosok itu mengikutinya lagi.

Langkah kaki Sungmin mulai memburu.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dia sampai. Dia ingin cepat-cepat masuk dan menutup pintu, mengurung diri sampai pekerjaannya benar-benar beres. Hingga tubuhnya terbentur keras menabrak tembok, tidak tahu dari mana dan bagaimana bisa tubuhnya begitu cepat tersandar, bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak ingat sama sekali.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, menatap iris obsidan yang menatapnya tajam.

Sekarang dia tersandar di tembok dengan lengan kekar yang menahan tangannya kasar.

_Namja_ itu memakai jubah, menahan tubuh Sungmin hingga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Semua bagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain hitam panjang yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai. Hanya bagian wajahnya yang terbuka, menapilkan tatapan tegas dan dingin. Sungguh membuat darah Sungmin berdesir hebat.

Walaupun Sungmin tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah pemuda ini karena cahaya lampu yang kurang, tapi Sungmin yakin _namja_ yang ada di depannya ini sangatlah tampan.

Sungmin terus menatap mata obsidan itu, sampai mata obsidan itu tertutup dan bibirnya terasa basah dan berat.

_Yeoja_ ini merasakan bibirnya di lumat lembut, hingga lumatan itu berubah kasar dan bergairah. Sangat ahli. Bibir Sungmin tidak bergerak, tidak merespon sama sekali, tapi walaupun begitu dia merasakan gairah itu tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Unghh..." Tanpa sadar lenguhan Sungmin keluar, tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Sungmin merasakan bagian bawah tubuh _namja_ ini menengang seketika, medesak area bawah Sungmin.

_Namja_ berjubah itu menggeram marah, entah karena apa. Melepaskan ciumannya dan pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam dengan tatapan kosong dan _shock._

_._

_._

_you got me excited, because you are mine and I have to have you._

Jari-jari tangan itu dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol _keyboard,_ seperti biasa mengerjakan tugas lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak? Pemilik perusahaan ini sedang berkunjung kemari...," Jari tangan Sungmin berhenti, merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan dari teman rekan kerjanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi dalam rangka apa? Tumben sekali...,"

"Entahlah, tapi sebenarnya tidak peduli pemilik perusahaan ini mempunyai urusan seperti apa sampai dia repot-reepot datang ke kantor ini langsung, yang perlu kau tahu..., bos besar kita ini sangatlah tampaaaaann, aku tak sabar ingin melihatnyaaa...," Rekan kerja Sungmin memekik histeris.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja..., tapi sepertinya dia sangat dingin dan tidak ramah sama sekali." _Yeoja_ itu berpikir.

Sungmin mengeryit, pemilik perusahaan ini ingin datang. Tumben sekali memang, mengingat pemilik perusahaan ini memiliki banyak kaki tangan dikantornya. Lalu, untuk apa bos besarnya itu datang repot-repot ke sini?

Tapi..., tunggu dulu! Apa pedulinya? Toh, pemilik perusahaan ini ingin datang atau tidak, tidak akan mempengaruhi hidupnya.

.

.

Saat ini, Sungmin sedang berada di kantin kantornya.

_Yeoja_ ini menyantap bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah dengan lahap. Keterbatasan ekonomi yang dia alami, membuatnya tidak bisa leluasa untuk berbelanja makanan di kantin kantornya tersebut.

"Sungmin-_ssi_...," Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mulut yang penuh dan nasi yang belepotan di daerah pipi dan bibirnya.

"Kau di panggil...," Ekspresi atasannya tidak terbaca saat ini, dia menatap Sungmin datar, "Tuan Cho menyuruhmu menghadap di ruangannya, sekarang."

Atasan Sungmin berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan, dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengunyahnya untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

"Masuk." Jawaban dingin itu terdengar saat Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja di lantai 89. Kantornya ini memang benar-benar gedung pencakar langit. Dengan 23 ruangan khusus untuk rapat dan ruangan pribadi. 34 ruangan kerja untuk ruangan pegawai biasa, tempat OB dan tempat penyimpanan barang. Belum itu, pegawai perusahaan yang mencapai 400-an lebih dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang -masuk keluar kantor tersebut-. Benar-benar kantor yang sangat mengesankan.

Aura dingin dan mengancam keluar saat Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ada rasa aneh yang membuatnya jadi menyeramkan.

"A-anda memanggil saya?" Suara Sungmin terbata saat berbicara. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani melihat pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Hn." Gumannya menjawab.

_Hah? Apa-apaan jawabannya itu? _Sungmin sekarang sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan jawaban orang yang ada di depannya ini hanya seperti itu?

"Ada yang ingin Anda bicarakan?"

"Tidak, Sebenarnya tidak ada...," Mata obsidan itu melirik Sungmin tidak suka, "Bisakah kau menatap mataku, saat aku sedang berbicara?"

"Ah! Maaf." Sungmin cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalanya cepat saat mendengarkan ucapan arogan dan dingin dari namja yang ada di depannya ini.

_Ya Tuhan_! _Tampan sekali._

Sungmin menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti ini?

_Namja_ yang ada didepannya ini memang tampan, tidak bisa dipungkiri memang. Rambut ikal yang berantakan dan berwarna coklat, badannya yang terlihat tegak dan memakai jas hitam yang elegan, kulit putihnya yang teramat sangat putih -terlihat aneh memang-, tapi ini semua membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar tak karuan.

"Apakah ada yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya? Kalau tidak...," Sungmin bertanya kembali.

"Tidak...," Ucapan namja di depan Sungmin terhenti, "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan, hanya saja..,"

"Hanya saja apa?" Sungmin bertanya tak sabar, penasaran mendengar ucapan apa yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang ada didepannya ini.

"Mungkin kau mengenalku?"

"Mengenalmu?" Satu alis Sungmin naik. "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kau adalah bosku." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu."_ Namja_ itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Namaku? Apa kau tahu namaku?" _Namja_ ini berharap pasrah. Dirinya memang terkenal, di kalangan wanita dan pria, kalangan atas dan bawah, dan dia berharap Sungmin pun mengenalnya. Ya, dia mengharapkan Sungmin mengenalnya. Paling tidak, mengetahui namanya.

"Ti-tidak. Maaf, tapi saya tidak tahu nama Anda." Sungmin membungkuk minta maaf. _Yeoja_ ini memang tidak mengenal _namja_ yang ada didepannya ini. Yang dia tahu,_ namja_ ini hanyalah atasannya, pemilik perusaan tempatnya berkerja sekarang, hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

_Namja_ itu menggeram. Bisa-bisanya _yeoja_ yang ada didepannya tidak mengenal dirinya. Apakah dia tidak sebegitu terkenalnya di kalangan Sungmin?

_Tapi tidak apa. _Kalau Sungmin tidak mengenalnya, dia yang akan memperkenalkan diri pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan...," _Namja_ itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, mengulurkan tangannya lalu tersenyum -menyeringai.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin membalas uluran tangan _namja_ tersebut, alisnya masih terangkat, "Senang bisa saling mengenal Lee Sungmin, semoga kita bisa saling dekat, tidak hanya sebatas teman pastinya."

_I will set you up in the dark side, so you can't run away anywhere else._

_._

_._

_TBC._

_Review please?_


	3. Chapter 2

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

"Te-tentu saja...," Sungmin bergerak salah tingkah, "Kalau begitu saya permisa dulu, Tuan Ch-"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu." Kyuhyun melebarkan seringainya.

"Y-ya. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu Tu- maksud saya Kyuhyun." _Yeoja_ itu membungkukkan badan hormat.

"Hn." Mata obsidan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, "Jangan sungkan denganku Sungmin...," Ucapnya saat Sungmin menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan pribadinya, gigi taringnya terlihat jelas mengancam dan menyeramkan, "Karna secepat setelah ini kau akan menjadi milikku dan kau tak boleh sungkan denganku, Sungmin-_ah_."

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho." Kepala pelayan berpakaian hitam itu membungkuk pada Kyuhyun. Tatapan pelayan ini tampak datar, tidak jauh dari wajah Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ yang disambut itu tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan memberikan jasnya kepada kepala pelayan tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan mengurung diri disana.

Kembali memutar memorinya saat berkenalan dengan Sungmin di kantor tadi. Dia tersenyum puas saat berhasil membuat Sungmin mengenalnya tanpa memberikan kecurigaan sedikitpun kepada Sungmin. Usahanya selama ini, akhirnya membawakan hasil.

Walaupun dengan cara licik. Ya, Kyuhyun mengakui itu semua. Beasiswa Sungmin, pekerjaan Sungmin, hidup Sungmin, segalanya, Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menerima semua itu dan mengaturnya bagaikan Sungmin adalah sebuah boneka.

Telah lama Kyuhyun mengincar Sungmin, 14 tahun. Mulanya Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sebagai _yeoja_ kecil, polos dan rapuh._ Yeoja_ yang riang dan sederhana, bagaikan peri kecil yang indah dan tanpa beban. Kyuhyun terus melihat Sungmin dan mengikutinya. Sampai rasa itu datang menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Sungmin. _Namja_ ini ingin terus melihat Sungmin ada di sampingnya, tahu semua perkembangan Sungmin. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menjadi seorang yang mempunyai obsesi besar terhadap Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ ini dulunya adalah manusia. Manusia yang ramah dan hangat.

Tapi, suatu kesalahan membuatnya seperti ini.

Semuanya karena orang tua kandungnya. Karena orang tua kandungnya yang dengan mudahnya membuat kesepakatan dengan makhluk paling menjijikkan dan kejam. Vampir.

Perjanjian yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, membuatnya benci dengan orang tuanya dan tubuhnya sendiri. Suatu kenangan yang paling tidak diinginkan Kyuhyun. Karna pada kenangan itu Kyuhyun harus membunuh semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya -kecuali orang kepercayaan keluarganya, kepala pelayan Kyuhyun-, membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan siapapun, dengan Sungminnya. Itu semua membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa. Dia terus memberontak, ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Dulu, pada umur Kyuhyun yang menginjak 21 tahun, dia berniat bunuh diri, menghilangkan kejijikan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh hidup, dia tidak boleh hidup dengan mengorbankan tubuh orang lain dan dia takut, jika dia terus hidup dia akan membahayakan hidup Sungmin yang terus ada di kepalanya.

Sampai pelayan Kim -Kepala pelayan- mengabarkan bahwa orang tua Sungmin meninggal. Keinginannya bunuh diripun hilang, tergantingan dengan rasa bersalah dan rasa ingin melindungi Sungmin yang sekarang hidup sebatang kara.

Sungmin hidup sendiri sekarang dan banyak bahaya yang mengancam tubuh _yeoja_ kecilnya itu.

Dia memulai semuanya dari awal. Belajar memimpin perusahaannya, membuat kekuasaan agar dia dengan leluasa bisa melindungi Sungmin, dan sampai sekarang. Dengan tangan kanannya pelayang Jung -yang juga menjadi vampir- dia bisa berkuasa dan terkenal ganas dan dingin hingga sekarang, pelayan Kim yang tidak lagi meminum darah, beda dengan dirinya yang masih membutuhkan darah. Dan setiap 3 hari sekali, dia harus membunuh seseorang untuk meminum darah yang mengalir pada tubuh orang tersebut. Tapi tak pernah ada yang mengetahui kasus pembunuhan yang Kyuhyun lakukan, semuanya mulus terkendali dan tanpa jejak.

Siapa yang sangka jika yang membunuh semua orang tersebut adalah dirinya yang tampan dan rupawan.

Ketukan pintu membaut Kyuhyun berhenti melamun dan memikirkan Sungmin sejenak.

"Masuk."

"Permisi Tuan Cho." Pelayan Kim membungkuk hormat, lalu masuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Yesung _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun. _Namja_ ini sudah menganggap kepala pelayan tersebut sebagai kakak laki-laknyai sendiri.

Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung ini, sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Kyuhyun sejak lama. Selain merasa senasib dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun juga merasa jika _namja_ yang ada didepannya ini bisa dipercaya.

"Aku ingin melaporkan tentang pembelian tanah yang diajukan perusahaan tadi pagi. Pemilik tanah itu menolak mentah-mentah penawaran kita." Yesung memberikan laporan yang diberikan oleh pihak perusaan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh namja arogan itu biasa-biasa saja. Yesung mengeryit bingung. Biasanya Tuannya ini akan marah besar dan menyuruhnya untuk berusaha mengambil apa yang dia inginkan. "Kalau begitu, cari lahan tanah yang lain...," Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa, kali ini kita tidak usah memaksa untuk memiliki lahan itu." Dia menutup laporan yang tadi diberikan oleh Yesung dan mengembalikannya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Yesung merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan sikap Kyuhyun saat ini. Beda dari kebiasaannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku sedang merasa senang saat ini...," Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Apakah tak boleh?"

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh Kyuhyun...," Pelayan itu mengelak pertanyaan Kyuhyun cepat, tentu saja kesenangan Tuannya ini adalah salah satu yang harus ia utamakan, "Hanya saja terlihat aneh melihatmu seperti ini," Yesung tersenyum tipis, "Apa karena Sungmin?"

"Kau selalu tahu segalanya _Hyung_," Kyuhyun tertawa, "Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia Hyung? Kau tahu, hanya dia yang kuinginkan."

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun, aku tahu. Tapi kau tak boleh terlalu mencintainya. Kau ingat? Dia berbeda dengan kita." Yesung berpedapat. Memang seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak boleh mencintai Sungmin. Karena itu adalah cinta terlarang dan nasib Sungmin yang terancam jika berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ ini belum bisa hidup tanpa darah, begitupun juga dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungminnya. Yeoja yang dia cintai adalah seorang manusia, dan hidup manusia terbatas. Itu berarti, Kyuhyun harus melihat Sungminnya pergi meninggalkannya. Kembali ke pernyataan yang tadi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin.

Mungkin perkataan Yesung tenpo hari memang betul, _"Kau tidak boleh mencintai Kyuhyun, karna sekali saja kau mencintai seseorang dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, berarti kau juga harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri, melihat orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu. Belajarlah untuk menjadi penyendiri dan menutup hati pada orang lain, karena sekali saja kau buka, kau akan menyimpan rasa sakit selamanya."_

_Aku menyadarinya Hyung, tapi andai saja aku bisa berhenti mencintainya seperti perkataanmu, itu akan menjadi mudah. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa._

.

.

Sungmin duduk bertopang dagu di meja kerjanya, matanya terbuka kosong. Tidak ada tugas penting yang harus di kerjakannya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Nama itu memenuhi kepalanya sekarang, diikuti dengan kenangan dari sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis tanpa sadar. Jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa atasannya itu memperkenalkan diri padanya? Belum lagi sikap dan perkataan Atasannya _"Semoga kita bisa saling dekat, tidak hanya sebatas teman pastinya." _Aneh. Tapi menyiratkan sesuatu.

Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Itu semua pasti hanya kebetulan. Atasannya itu tidak mungkin menyimpan perasan padanya. _Dasar._

"Selamat siang Sungmin." Suara bass itu membuat Sungmin mendongak. Mata Sungmin melebar tak percaya. _Ini pasti hanya halusinasi, bangunlah Sungmin. _Sungmin menepuk pipinya pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Beharap sosok tinggi didepannya menghilang. "Kau kenapa Sungmin? Kau sakit." Kyuhyun menatap geli kelakuan Sungmin.

"Ti-tidak." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya dan berguman 'o', masih tersenyum melihat gelagat Sungmin.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Mata obsidan Kyuhyun menjelajah ke arah meja kerja Sungmin yang terlihat rapi sekarang.

_Yeoja_ itu menggeleng lagi, "Hari ini saya tidak punya kerjaan yang penting Tuan Ch- maksud saya, Kyuhyun."

"Bagus," Kyuhyun merasa puas dengan jawaban Sungmin, "Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa menemaniku makan siang." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

"Makan siang? Tap-"

"Aku lapar sekali." Kalimat Kyuhyun memotong pengelakan dari Sungmin, pokoknya_ yeoja_ ini harus menemaninya -titik-.

"Saya...," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia ingin menolak tapi melihat kilatan menuntut dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah."

"Bagus. _Kajja_." Tangan Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin cepat, menuju ruang pribadinya.

.

.

"Berikan aku 2 steak dan segera bawa keruang kerjaku." Kyuhyun menaruh telepon genggamnya diatas meja setelah memutuskan pembicaraannya. Selain meminum darah menjelang 3 hari, Kyuhyun juga memakan makanan manusia sebagai penunda laparnya. Semula dia menolak makan makanan manusia lagi, karna perutnya akan berteriak ingin mengeluarkan isinya. Tapi pelayan Kim -yang memutuskan untuk tidak meminum darah- yang sudah terbiasa memasak makanan manusia dirumah Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau namja arogan ini juga harus ikut mekannya.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun. Memandang semua pergerakan dan tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Merasa heran dengan keputusan _namja_ ini untuk makan di ruang pribadinya._ Kalau hanya untuk makan di ruangan pribadinya ini, bukankah dia tidak usah ditemani?_

"Aku tidak biasa makan sendiri," Ucap _namja_ itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin. "Biasanya jika di rumah, Pelayan Kim akan menemaniku makan." Jelasnya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus saya? Bukankah disini ada sekretaris? Mungkin dia akan dengan sukarela menemani anda makan." Sungmin memang berpikir jika sekretaris Kyuhyun -seorang _yeoja_ centil yang sangat tergila-gila dengan Kyuhyun- akan menemaninya dengan sukarela.

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak dengan sukarela menemaniku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tersinggung.

"Bukan, bukan maksud saya seperti itu, sungguh. Hanya saja, sekretaris anda terasa lebih layak menemani anda makan seperti ini." Sungmin berucap cepat. Takut jika atasannya ini tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Entahlah," Punggung yang tegap itu menyandar pada kursinya, menatap Sungmin serius, "Yang aku tahu, aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Sungmin melongo. Seburat merah muncul dipipi putihnya.

Mungkin maksud atasannya ini bukan seperti yang dipikirkan Sungmin sekarang. Mungkin pikiran Sungmin yang berbelok kearah lain, sampai melenceng ke arah pikiran yang tidak benar. Tidak mungkin bosnya ini 'menginginkannya' dalam arti yang tidak-tidak.

Sungmin malu sendiri. Menyadari otaknya yang dulu polos, sekarang sudah ternoda oleh pikiran kotor hanya karna ucapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Otak Sungmin terus mengumpat dan berhenti setelah makanan yang Kyuhyun pesan tadi datang.

.

.

"Oh ya," Setelah mereka benar-benar selesai makan, Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, "Mungkin setelah ini, kita akan banyak bertemu...," _Namja_ ini tampak menimbang-nimbang pertimbangannya, "Jadi aku berharap tidak ada lagi kata sungkan di antara kita."

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa anda dengan saya bisa sering bertemu?"

"Dan aku juga berharap kau tidak mengunakan kata saya-anda jika berbicara denganku. Itu membuatku risih dan tidak nyaman." Pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha berbicara, mengeluarkan ketidak setujuannya tapi Kyuhyun juga cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak mengenal penolakan Sungmin."

.

.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tentang pertemuan mereka. Karena setelah hari itu, Sungmin dipenuhi dengan tugas dan laporan yang harus dia buat dan baca. Sama seperti sekretaris saja. Jadi untuk apa ada sekretaris Kyuhyun, jika dia yang kerjanya hanya sebagai pegawai biasa mengerjakan semua tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh sekretaris Kyuhyun.

Belum lagi semua permintaan Kyuhyun yang terasa aneh baginya. Tekadang Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin pergi ketempat lokasi yang harus Kyuhyun lihat, minta ditemani makan, jalan-jalan, cerita tentang masalah perusahaan sampai masalah pribadi mereka -walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan yang sebenaranya pada Sungmin, bahwa dia adalah vampir-. Biasa juga sebelum jam pulang kantor, Kyuhyun akan datang kepada Sungmin dan mengatakan mereka akan pulang bersama. Aneh memang, tapi Sungmin menikmatinya.

"Sungmin, hari ini kita tak bisa pulang bersama." Gelagat Kyuhyun aneh. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan dia tidak mau menatap Sungmin.

Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah Sungmin, "Oo, tidak apa-apa," Sungmin mengangguk menerima, "Lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri." Bibir M Sungmin tertarik tipis.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ada hal yang harus kulakukan setelah ini." Kepalanya menunduk. Sungmin merasakan perasaan aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Aura mengancam dan menakutkan, tapi Sungmin mengabaikannya.

"_Nde_, aku mengerti Kyu." Setelah mendapat pengertian dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbalik dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

Darah. _Namja_ ini membutuhkan darah.

Dia tidak tahu akibat dari kedekatannya dengan Sungmin membuatnya dengan cepat membutuhkan darah dari biasanya. Lehernya terasa kering dan perih. Sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menelan ludah atau minum tapi rasa itu tidak hilang.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Matanya berubah merah, taringnya keluar mengerikan. Dia membuka jendela ruangan kerjanya dan melompat dari jendela tersebut.

Hari sudah malam dan jalanan terlihat sepi. Dia sedang mencari mangsa. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, dia mengendus aroma darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh seseorang. Dan detik berikutnya _namja_ itu sudah menerkan tubuh seseorang.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan letih saat melewati lorong yang biasa ia lewati saat pulang dari kantor. Entah mengapa dia merasa kecewa dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa membawanya pulang.

Tadi, setelah pulang dari kantor, dia menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di satu mini market dekat rumahnya dan pulang larut malam karena membeli kebutuhan yang ia perlukan.

Ia menatap kantong belanjaannya denga pandangan miris. Apa Kyuhyun berniat menjauhinya? Mungkin saja begitu. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah bosan dengan dan_ namja_ itu berniat mencari penggantinya.

Sungmin kembali menatap jalanan yang ada didepannya dan langkahnya berhenti.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sangat kaget.

Apa dia salah lihat? Tapi itu...,

"Kyu-Kyuhyun." Bibir Sungmin bergetar.

.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memekik geram karena merasa di ganggu.

Tapi rasa geram itu menghilang saat melihat sosok mungil yang ada di depannya itu bergetar ketakuatan. Jelas saja Kyuhyun kaget, tapi rasa kaget itu hanya sebentar.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu dan memandang Sungmin. Rautnya tak terbaca.

"Well, kau sudah melihatnya Sungmin," Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, "Dan kau tahu akibatnya." Sungmin melihat _namja_ itu tersenyum licik dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya gelap, dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

_It's time you became mine, Sungmin._

.

_TBC._

_Review please?_


	4. Chapter 3

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya tampak tidak nyaman. Alisnya mengeryit. Dia merasakan pusing yang teramat pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Sambil meringis, mata _foxy_nya menatap ruangan yang di tempatinya sekarang.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Tangan mungilnya meraba sprei hitam lembut yang terpasang ditempat tidur yang Sungmin duduki sekarang. Matanya beralih pada dinding, jendela, lampu, pintu, perabotan, TV, dan sofa besar yang ada di kamar tersebut. Betapa besar kamar ini.

Ingatannya kembali mengingat saat-saat kemarin malam.

_Oh Tuhan! Kyuhyun!_

Kemarin memang dia tidak salah lihat. Kyuhyun, bos besarnya, menggigit leher seorang_ yeoja_. _Astaga_. _Apa bosanya adalah seorang va-_

Sungmin bahkan tak berani mengira-ngira. Tapi jika hal tersebut itu benar, apa sekarang dia dalam bahaya?

Ketakutan Sungmin menjadi saat pintu besar dari kayu yang juga bercat hitam itu terbuka. Refleks, Sungmin berangsur mundur.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin geli saat selesai menutup pintu dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" _Yeoja_ itu tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kuinginkan darimu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, tapi setelah itu dia berubah menjadi serius. Pandangannya menyiratkan sesuatu yang telah dia inginkan selama ini. Badan tegapnya mendekati Sungmin, "Aku menginginkan semua yang ada didirimu Sungmin."

Ranjang besar itu bergoyang saat Kyuhyun menaikinya. Membuat Sungmin mundur lagi.

"Kenapa takut sayang?" Mata itu datar tapi menggoda. Sungmin merasakannya. Dengan menatap mata _namja_ yang ada di depannya ini membuatnya takut sekaligus merasakan perasaan aneh yang lagi-lagi muncul. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk memanas dan merasakan hantaman didalam dadanya yang nyaman.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa dia harus memberontak, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang nyaman berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir Sungmin. Mengecap rasa manis yang ada dalam bibir Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dengan leluasa bibir Sungmin. Dia selalu ingin merasakan bibir Sungmin. Menjadikan bibir ini sebagai miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya.

Tanpa sadar ciuman yang tadinya lembut, kini menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun seperti ingin memakan Sungmin bulat-bulat. Tidak melewatkan setiap inci bibir Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu hanya diam, tak membalas. Hanya pasrah, nyaman dengan semua perasaan yang sekarang penuh dibenaknya.

"Aku menginginkamu Sungmin...," Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, bergumam parau, menatap Sungminnya dengan pandangan sayu, "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, kau harus jadi milikku malam ini Sungmin." Dan setelah perkataan vulgar Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sedikit.

Kyuhyun menempelkan tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya. Menghapus jejak mereka. Bibir itu kembali menghujami bibir Sungmin, membuat bibir Sungmin membengkak kemerahan.

_Namja_ berkulit pucat itu mulai menurunkan cumbuannya saat Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Kyuuh...," Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, kenikamatan saat Kyuhyun membuat tanda kepemilikan di lehernya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menelusup di balik pakain kantornya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga  
Sungmin mengerang.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Sungmin lembut,

"Apakah sakit?" Bisiknya.

Sungmin terpukau, _namja_ didepannya ini sangat bergairah. Sungmin tak tahu harus berjawab apa, dia hanya diam, terus menatap mata Kyuhyun yang agak sayu.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan jawaban, _namja_ itu menyeringai, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Sungmin, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan semua baju Sungmin yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya.

Lalu bibir Kyuhyun yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Sungmin, membuatnya  
terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun begitu ahli sedang Sungmin sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan _namja_ itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan diri.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Sungmin yang mungil di bawahnya.

Menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Sungmin makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Sungmin membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya. _Namja_ itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, dan napasnya terengam membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

Kyuhyun mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Sungmin.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan dirinya. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

Ini sensasi baru bagi Sungmin, merasakan kejantanan seorang _namja_ yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat  
seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai  
puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Sungmin mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik  
dicengkeramnya pundak Kyuhyun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Kyuhyun untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu penghalang yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Sungmin yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia adalah _namja_ pertama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya mengetahui jika dia adalah _namja_ pertama yang memasuki Sungmin, mengingat betapa ketatnya penjagaannya terhadap Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja rasa senang membanjiri pikiran Kyuhyun ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah _namja_ pertama Sungmin.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dengan ciuman dengan segenap keahliannya.

Diciumnya bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, bibir M yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Nafas Sungmin terengah-engah dan Kyuhyun melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami Sungmin. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu  
ada dimata Sungmin.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Sungmin, lalu berhenti di pinggang Sungmin, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Sayang, mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku-", Suara Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Sungmin dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin berteriak kencang, merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Kyuhyun merobek selaput tipisnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak dingin Kyuhyun dengan keras. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan semakin menyakiti Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya.

_Oh Tuhan!_

Sungmin rapat sekali, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Sungmin yang semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Kyuhyun sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin, dia harus membuatnya semanis mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Sungmin. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairah, Kyuhyun mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan dinding basah dan panas  
itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut.

Lalu ketika desah napas Sungmin menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun makin kencang, Kyuhyun sadar, dia telah membuat Sungmin mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Sungmin saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia meledak dibawahnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sesak, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti, erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di leher Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Nafas _yeoja_ itu sedang teratur, menandakan bahwa Sungmin sedang tidur. _Namj_a itu tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Dia tidak pernah merasa senang seperti ini sebelumnya, senang sampai sesak. Dia mengecup pundak Sungmin dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Sungmin.

Harapan Kyuhyun akhirnya terkabul, dia sudah memiliki Sungmin. _Yeoja_ ini sekarang miliknya seutuhnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, betapa rasa bangga menerpanya. _Yeoja_ ini istimewa.

Tiba-tiba rasa takut Kyuhyun datang.

Tadi, dia bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menggigit Sungmin, walaupun dengan susah payah. Tapi bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Apakah dia bisa menahan rasa untuk menggigit Sungmin.

Dia ingat bagaimana ekspresi takut Sungmin tadi terhadapnya. Pasti _yeoja_ ini merasa jijik dengannya.

Kyuhyun memang memiliki _yeoja_ ini seutuhnya, tapi itu semua tidak menjamin. Dan dia takut, jika kesenangannya karena memiliki Sungmin ini hanya bersifat sementara. Dia takut, jika ini semua adalah awal dari semua penderitaannya, kesediahannya. Sungmin kelak akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Mata itu berkedip. Merasa dingin di belakang punggungnya, tapi dia merasa nyaman. Mata Sungmin menjelajah di setiap sudut kamar yang dia tempati. Lagi-lagi tertegun.

Benar, dia masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ingin bangkit tapi tertahan. Sejenak ia meringis menahan perih dan pegal pada selangkangannya.

_Yeoja_ itu melihat pinggangnya. Lengan itu memeluknya posesif dan dengan satu gerakan dia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang kini memejamkan mata, walaupun tidak tertidur.

_Dia vampir_, Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget. Pikirannya terputar pada kejadian 2 jam yang lalu.

_Oh Tuhan! Dia-dia, tubuhnya! Bagaimana bisa?_

Refleks, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan tubuh _namja_ itu. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan khawatir, merasa dirinya didorong, dia tahu Sungmin pasti marah dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil semuanya dariku?" Sungmin memekik histeris, dia telah kehilangan semuanya, orang tuanya dan sekarang keperawanannya. Sekarang dia harus hidup untuk apa? Bahkan dia sendiri jijik dengan tubuhnya, "Kau makhluk brengsek, kau tidak tahu malu, kau menjijikan...," Sungmin menghujami Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasar, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi terluka yang Kyuhyun keluarkan, "Aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin kahawatir, terluka dengan perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sadar, ini memang kesalahannya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Dia berdiri, megambil dan memakai semua pakaiannya, lalu keluar dari kamar Sungmin tanpa merespon semua umpatan Sungmin terhadapnya.

_Namja_ itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia masih tidak ingin Sungmin melarikan diri darinya. Dia masih menginginkan _yeoja_ itu, masih posesif terhadap Sungmin, masih mencintai Sungmin.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Kyuhyun bersandar ditembok sebelah pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Dia sedih mendengar erangan kemarahan Sungmin, dan ini semua karna dirinya.

.

_Maaf karena aku telah melukaimu. Tapi percayalah, aku tak menyesal melakukan kesalahan itu. Karena kesalahan itu membuat kau menjadi milikku._

_._

_._

_TBC_.

Waaaaah, NC! Ngga Kuat x_x)

Maaf kalo lemonnya kurang memuaskan (?) ._.)

No bash nde? Ini FF rated M pertama saya, jadi ngga tau deh hasilnya gimana, -Ngga berpengalaman!-

Saya bikin NCnya dari pengalaman saya baca semua FF lemon yang pernah ada #ketahuan otak yadong!

.

Oh ya, Gomawo buat semua yang udah review FF ku ini. Tidak nyangka bakalan banyak yang minat. :D

Mian ngga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu.

.

Jika berminat pada FF saya, tolong tinggalkan review, semakin banyak review, update part selanjutnya makin cepat. #Soalnya banyak FF yang belum selesai. wkwkwkw _)

Sekali lagi,

Review please?


	5. Chapter 4

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melamun dalam duduknya. Kemarin malam setelah dirinya membentak dan mencaci maki Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak datang melihatnya hingga terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, setelah akhirnya bisa tidur selama 4 jam dan menenangkan dirinya atas perebutan keperawanannya yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika _namja_ itu mau datang menemuinya atau tidak. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kabur dari tempat yang sama sekali dia tidak tahu dimana ini. Sungmin sudah memeriksa semua pintu, jendela, ventilasi, sampai balpon atap rumah yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai jalan untuk kabur.

Tapi yang dia lupa adalah rumah ini penuh dengan penjagaan ketat dan rumah ini pasti terbuat dari bahan-bahan yang pasti sangat berkualitas. Jangankan jendelanya yang di lapisi oleh besi berjarak, atap rumahnya saja belum terlihat rapuh sama sekali padahal Sungmin yakin rumah ini pasti sudah berumur puluhan tahun di tinggali.

Lamunan Sungmin terhenti saat dia mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamar yang megah itu.

Sungmin memandang pintu yang terbuka, melihat seorang _namja_ yang tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun -dingin dan tanpa ekspresi- membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman, memandang datar ke arah Sungmin.

Pelayan Kim menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu di meja di samping tempat tidur Sungmin, membungkuk dan berniat pergi.

"Sampai kapan?" Sungmin memandang pelayan Kim yang telah berbalik.

"Maaf?" Pelayan Kim berbalik.

"Sampai kapan..., dia akan mengurungku disini?" _Yeoja_ itu menatap sinis.

"Maaf nyonya, saya juga tidak tahu...," Yesung kembali membungkuk dan kembali ingin keluar, tapi langkahnya berhenti dan sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin, "Yang perlu Nyonya tahu, Nyonya berada pada orang yang benar dan tidak akan menyakiti Nyonya."

Sungmin tertegun. _Orang yang benar? Tidak akan menyakitiku?_ Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sungmin. Walaupun tidak tahu apa arti dari perkataan namja tadi, tapi dengan itu semua Sungmin jadi sedikit tenang.

.

.

Kyuhyun meminum kopi hitam yang telah Yesung buatkan. Rasa pahit yang menghantam lidah dan dinding mulut Kyuhyun membuatnya mengeryit. Kyuhyun kembali menaruh cangkir itu dengan pelan dan kembali menatap berkas-berkas pentingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdim disini?" Yesung bertanya. Sedari kemarin setelah umpatan dan cacian Sungmin terhadapnya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya, menyibukkan dengan beberapa pekejaan kantor yang harus di kerjakan.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan menggeleng, "Tidak...," Walaupun wajah Kyuhyun datar, tapi Yesung tahu jika tuannya ini sedang bingung dan pasrah menerima. Yesung tahu jika orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _namja dongsaeng_nya ini pasti sangat kalut dengan keadaan Sungmin dan dirinya sekarang ini. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, yesung pernah merasakan itu, "Tidak, sampai dia menerimaku."

Yesung tidak merespon, dia hanya menatap iba pada Kyuhyun. Andai saja kejadian yang waktu itu bisa dia cegah, andai saja orang tua Kyuhyun tidak membuat perjanjian dengan makhluk yang sangat mengerikan itu, Kyuhyun dan dirinya pasti tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Ya, andai saja.

.

Kyuhyun masih belum memulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya lagi saat Yesung memilih meninggalkannya sendiri. Rahangnya mengeras mengingat jeritan dan cacian Sungmin terhadapnya.

_Yeoja_ itu, apakah _yeoja_ itu begitu membencinya?

_Cih!_ Sungguh ironis.

Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum sinis. Diam-diam aura mengancam memenuhi ruangan besar itu.

Jika Sungminnya tidak bisa dimiliki dengan cara lembut, Kyuhyun akan berusaha memiliki Sungmin dengan cara kasar. _Apapun, agar Sungmin bisa menjadi miliknya._

* * *

Sungmin akan kabur hari ini.

_Yeoja_ itu bertekat kuat dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin berada lama-lama dalam ruangan yang gelap ini. Sungmin sudah capek dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Sungmin ingin bebas!

Dia sudah bersiap-siap, memakai baju seringan mungkin dan sesederhana mungkin. Mengikat rambutnya tinggi agar tak mengganggu aksi melarikan dirinya ini.

Dengan pelan Sungmin mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci menggunakan jepitan rambut kecilnya yang di gunakannya sewaktu dibawa ke rumah ini. Berkali-kali mencoba tapi gagal, tapi Sungmin terus mencoba dan

'Tak' Pintu itu berhasil terbuka.

Sungmin baru saja memekik kegirangan sampai dia berhenti, menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sungmin baru saja sadar jika dia sedang berusaha untuk kabur.

Tangan mungilnya dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati membuka pintu, melirik keadaan di luar saat pintu itu berhasil dia buka.

Alis Sungmin berkerut. Dimana pengawal Kyuhyun yang menjaga disini. Apakah memang penjagaan di rumah Kyuhyun tidak seketat yang dia pikirkan? Kalau begitu rencananya untuk melarikan diri pasti berhasil.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu dengan santai. Kawasan rumah Kyuhyun saat itu sedang sepi, tak ada satupun pelayan yang berlalu-lalang di rumah ini. Alis Sungmin berkerut lagi. Tapi mengangkat kedua bahunya setelahnya.

Ini bukan urusannya. Ada atau tidaknya pelayan di rumah ini tidak akan membuatnya peduli. Bukankah hilangnya semua pelayan dari sini melahan membuat dirinya makin mudah untuk kabur? Sungmin mesyukuri karena telah memutuskan untuk kabur hari ini.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Takut jika tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terdengar oleh semua penghuni ruangan ini dan membuat rencananya gagal total.

Sungmin menghela nafas sedikit lega saat melewati tangga itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Jika dia telah berhasil keluar dari rumah ini, dia akan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia akan keluar dari perusahaan_ namja_ itu dan mencari pekerjaan baru, walaupun susah, Sungmin akan melakukannya.

Langkah kaki Sungmin sedikit berlari saat melihat pintu utama rumah ini.

Sejenak, Sungmin terkagum-kagum. Betapa mewah dan megahnya rumah ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan..., Kyuhyun. Dimana _namja_ itu?

Ada rasa rindu yang mengganggu Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu membulatkan matanya kaget. _Apa dia sedang...? Oh, Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. _Dia menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ itu. Orang itu monster yang siap membunuh Sungmin kapan saja.

Sungmin lanjut berjalan lagi. Tapi bukan ke arah pintu utama. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada ruangan yang berada pada lorong sebelah kanan rumah itu.

Rumah itu sepi bukan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya dia menjelajahi rumah ini sebentar. Kyuhyun juga sepertinya sedang keluar, _namja_ itu pasti sedang sibuk.

Sungmin berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut. Sekitar ruangan itu gelap. Tapi tidak membuat Sungmin mengurungkan diri untuk melihat ruangan itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Aroma khas yang anyir keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun di kurung dalam ruang kerjanya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun harus mengisi tenaganya. Dia tidak bisa terus memakan makanan manusia seperti yang di lakukan Yesung selama ini. Dia haus, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Dia menginginkan manusia yang mempunyai darah segar.

Mata Kyuhyun berubah merah. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kyuhyun yakin pasti Yesung telah menyuruh semua pelayan yang ada di rumah ini untuk tidak mendengar semua perintah Kyuhyun, seperti biasanya. Karna Yesung tahu, Kyuhyun bisa melukai bahkan membunuh salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumah itu.

Kyuhyun tahu jika Yesung sedang mencari mangsa untuknya. Dia mencoba bersabar.

Dan akhirnya, pintu itu terbuka. Yesung datang membawa seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian minim yang sepertinya pingsan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menerkam tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun menggigit leher _yeoja_ itu dan membuat darahnya jatuh di lantai. Dia masih terus meminum darah yang keluar dari tubuh _yeoja_ itu, memenuhi hasrat dan hausnya.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh _yeoja_ itu saat merasa puas. Dia menghapus jejak darah yang membekas di daerah bibirnya dengan kasar. Matanya sudah hitam kembali._ Namja_ itu berbalik dan berniat untuk mandi dan menjenguk Sungminnya. Dia sangat merindukan_ yeoja_ itu.

Nafasnya tertahan sejenak. Mata _foxy_ itu menatapnya kaget saat dia berbalik menuju pintu ruang kerjanya.

Sungminnya disana, menatapnya horor.

Tiba-tiba ketakutan merayapi Kyuhyun. Dengan marah dia menatap Yesung, tidak berucap apa-apa. Hanya tatapannya yang berbicara seakan mengatakan -_kenapa Sungmin bisa keluar dari kamarnya?_- dan kemudian berbalik saat Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya menunduk.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Dalam hitungan detik, dia mencekal tangan Sungmin dan tanpa ba-bi-bu menyeret Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu. _Sungmin tidak boleh melihatnya_. _Yeoja_ itu tidak boleh semakin takut dengan Kyuhyun, jika tidak _namja_ itu akan kehilangan Sungmin dan dia tidak akan pernah memiliki Sungmin untuk selamanya.

.

.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekat dan mencekal tangannya kasar, membawanya pergi menjauh.

Sepertinya Sungmin harus merelakan rencananya gagal total dan dia harus membuat rencana baru. Sejenak dia merutuki rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui setiap jengkal bagian rumah ini.

Tubuhnya masih terhuyung mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat menaiki tangga. Tangan _namja_ itu sangat kasar menahannya.

Dan seketika tubuhnya terbanting di kasur besar berwarna hitam legam milik Kyuhyun.

"Berani-beraninya kau keluar dari kamar ini...," Ucap Kyuhyun geram, terlihat sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya, "Seberapa besar keberanianmu untuk mencoba kabur dariku LEE SUNGMIN?"

.

_Darkness was ready to have you._

.

.

TBC.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan FF ini.

Dan sekedar info, adegan NC kemarin bukan murni karya saya, tapi selebihnya, keluar dari adegan tersebut, itu semua murni karya saya. :)

.

Sekali lagi,

Review please?


	6. Chapter 5

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Disclaimer Inspired By: Santhy Agatha-Sleep With The Devil. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan dengan alur cerita karya Kak Santhy. Tapi lebih dari itu, murni karya saya.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Membuat nyali Sungmin untuk melawan Kyuhyun, runtuh seketika. Mau di lawan bagaimanapun, _namja_ yang ada didepannya ini bukan manusia. Sungmin menyimpan baik-baik kalimat itu.

Sungmin sedikit bergerak mundur saat melihat rahang Kyuhyun yang mengeras. "A-aku hanya ingin bebas dari sini...," Sungmin menunduk, matanya bergerak gugup dibawah sana, "K-kau terus saja mengurungku disini." _Yeoja_ itu bergidik ngeri saat menghirup nafas dan mendapati bau darah yang masih melekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja amarah Kyuhyun mereda saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin, lagi pula bukan salah Sungmin jika ingin kabur dari rumah ini. Sungmin butuh kebebasan. Dia tidak bisa terus saja mengurung Sungmin hanya karena obsesinya terlalu besar terhadap _yeoja_ itu. "Tidak bisa...," Kyuhyun berbicara, "Kau tinggal di rumahku, kau tidur di kamarku, dan kau milikku. Jadi, kau harus mengikuti semua aturanku, keputusan dan perintahku." _Namja_ itu berbalik setelah menyuarakan keegoisannya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi...," Dia membuka pintu dan berhenti sejenak, "Jangan coba berani untuk kabur dari rumah ini. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengigitmu dan menjadikanmu santapan makan malamku jika kau melanggar."_ Namja_ itu menyeringai. Memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam dan mengerikan.

Sungmin masih terdiam saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Dia menatap pintu itu datar dan kemudian setelah sadar dia mengeryit, merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Yesung cepat-cepat bertanya saat Kyuhyun kembali memasuki ruang kerjanya. Pelayan Kim ini menunggu Kyuhyun setelah mengurusi mayat, bekas santapan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah mengurusnya Kyu?"

"Hn." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap keluar. Jendela itu terarah pada taman indah yang berada pada belakang rumahnya. Taman berukuran sedang yang di tanami dengan berbagai macam bunga. Taman ini terlihat cerah, mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang dulunya selalu ceria. Dulu. Sebelum orang tua Sungmin meninggal. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah melihat tawa _yeoja_ itu setelahnya.

Kyuhyun terus saja merasa rindu pada tawa itu, pada kebahagiaan Sungmin. Dia ingin membuat Sungmin merasa bahagia seperti dulu. _Namja_ itu tersenyum miris. Tapi lihat hasilnya sekarang, dia memang berhasil. Berhasil membuat Sungminnya takut. Betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" Yesung bertanya saat melihat Kyuhyun terus saja melihat kearah luar jendela. Yesung menangkap tatapan lirih itu.

"Nde...," Kepalanya bergoyang, "_Gwenchana Hyung_."

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun berbohong. Mata _namja_ itu tidak mengatakan jika dia sedang baik-baik saja.

.

_Flashback on._

_Segerombolan makhluk itu datang. Membuat keluarga, serta _namja _kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa juga ikut-ikutan menjerit takut. Dia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh _Appa_nya yang tegap dan tangguh._

_Keluarga ini hidup bercukupan dan sangat harmonis. Selalu saja muncul tawa di balik keluarga ini. Keluarga lengkap yang terdiri dari pasangan suami-istri dan seorang anak yang tampan dan riang. Cho Kyuhyun. Tawa selalu saja melingkupi dunianya hingga sekarang. Hidupnya begitu manis dan sempurna. Tidak keurangan harta dan juga kasih saya dari orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya._

_Ya, keluarga itu begitu sempurna. Tapi siapa sangka jika kesempurnaan itu tidak begitu membuat seorang yang keras seperti kepala keluarga Cho -_Appa_ Kyuhyun- puas?_

_Harta? Kekuasaan? Siapa yang menyangka jika kedua hal itu membuat seorang kepala keluarga Cho, yang di kenal pintar dan tegas menjadi buta sehingga membuat perjanjian bodoh yang bisa mengancam kebahagiaan keluarganya sendiri.  
_

_Malam ini, malam dimana perjanjian itu dibuat._

_Bulan purnama itu muncul seketika, menghiasi langit gelap dan kota seoul yang masih ramai pada saat tengah malam. Seperti sudah di takdirkan, segerombolan makhluk itu datang kepada keluarga Cho. _

_Dengan taring yang mengerikan dan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibir yang pucat, menghiasi wajah makhluk itu. Godaan-godaan yang menggiurkan dengan mudahnya mereka berikan kepada keluarga Cho._

_Membuat _namja_ yang masih terlihat muda itu tergoda dan membuat perjanjian yang menggiurkan, baginya dan bagi para vampir itu. _

Eomma_ Kyuhyun menjerit, memeluk Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Badannya bergetar saat memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia memeohon kepada suaminya agar tidak melakukan perjanjian itu._

_"Tidaaak, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu _Yeobo_," Suara tangisnya sudah penuh ditelinga Kyuhyun, "Jangan lakukan itu semua." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan hangat _Eomma_nya._

_Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia yang dikenal tak pernah bisa puas dengan apapun yang telah dia punya seperti _Appa_ Kyuhyun? _Namja_ itu juga manusia. Dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih.  
_

_Perjanjian itu terlanjur di buat. _

_Segerombolan vampir yang datang itu menyeringai jahat dan melihat Kyuhyun._

_Perjanjian tidak akan dibilang perjanjian jika tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditukarkan. Begitulah seharusnya._

_"Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat. Manusia sepertimu memang tidak akan pernah puas. Dan terima kasih atas kesepakatan perjanjian ini," Dengan angkuhnya, salah satu dari vampir itu berbicara, berucap sinis dengan melihat keegoisan seorang manusia yang tergila-gila akan harta, "Kau bisa mendapatkan kemauanmu," Vampir itu menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menyeringai, "Dan sebagai balasan diperjanjian kita tadi, aku menginginkan..., anakmu."_

_Flashback off._

_._

"_Hyung_...," Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung berulang kali saat _namja_ itu tidak menyahut dan terus menatap kosong, "_Hyung_, apa kau mendengarku?" Suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi saat Yesung masih belum menyahut panggilannya.

"Y-ya," Mata Yesung mengerjap saat dia mulai tersadar, "Maafkan saya." Dia membungkuk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Hn." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, "Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" Usiran itu membuat Yesung melangkah mundur dan hilang di balik pintu.

* * *

_Kegelapan itu kelam tapi menghangatkan.  
_

.

.

Sudah dalam seminggu ini Sungmin terus saja di tahan dalam kediaman Kyuhyun. Tak banyak yang bisa Sungmin lakukan, mungkin hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela, malas-malasan di atas ranjang, atau bercengkrama dengan pelayan yang biasanya masuk untuk mebersihkan kamar atau sekedar mengantarkan makanan.

Setelah itu Sungmin benar-benar bosan setengah mati.

"Sampai kapan makhluk itu ingin menyekapku disinii?" Sungmin menggerutu sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyekapmu." Sungmin tergelak kaget saat pintu terbuka dan sosok Kyuhyun datang membawa nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Seperti biasa, tatapannya dingin. "Lagi pula aku tak mengikatmu dengan tali." Dia menaruh nampan itu dan menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Mau apa kau?" Sungmin bangkit dari sikap malas-malasannya dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur, siap kabur jika Kyuhyun berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya melihat sikap Sungmin, "Aku membawa makananmu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah makanan dan minuman yang di bawanya tadi.

Sungmin tidak mengubris dan masih pada sikap waspadanya.

Kyuhyun begitu tenang, walaupun terkadang merasa sedikit tersinggung saat Sungmin menatapnya waspada, seakan dirinya adalah penyakit yang berbahaya yang siap mengganggu sistem kesehatan tubuhnya kapan saja. "Kau kenapa begitu takut denganku?" _Namja_ itu menyeruakan isi kepalanya. "Kalau kau berpikir aku akan menggigitmu dan meminum darahmu, kau salah," Wajah _namja_ itu menyeringai, "Walaupun memang dulu aku sempat berpikir begitu," Tubuh Sungmin menegang, "Tapi kau tenang saja, sekarang sudah tidak." Sorot mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tapi jika kau rela, aku bersedia untuk meminum darahmu-" Mata obsidan Kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

"Tidak!" Teriak Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak rela!" Sungmin berdiri, menjauh dari Kyuhyun sejauh yang dia bisa.

_Namja_ itu tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Dia melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang juga ikut bergerak mundur saat Kyuhyun maju mendekatinya. "Kenapa kau menghindar Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, sambil memperlihatkan gigi taringnya, sengaja untuk membuat Sungmin semakin takut.

Sungmin teru saja mundur, "Jangan mendekat Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau tidak-" Usaha ancaman Sungmin terhenti saat bagian belakang tubuhnya menyentuh tembok bercat hitam legam yang dingin.

"Kalau tidak apa Sungmin, hm?" Melihat Sungmin yang tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghimpit tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Masih tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

Pikiran Sungmin melayang kemana-mana saat melihat gigi taring Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia membayangkan jika gigi itu tertancap di dalam kulitnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah. "Jangan gigit aku," Mata Sungmin tertutup rapat, tak berani melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, "Aku mohon."

Lama matanya tertutup, menunggu rasa sakit yang bisa saja dia rasakan saat Kyuhyun mengigitnya. Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia bahkan tidak merasakan gerakan dari tubuh yang menindihnya itu.

Dengan memberanikan diri, akhirnya Sungmin membuka mata. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihatnya selain mata obsidan yang menguncinya.

Seketika, aliran darah Sungmin berdesir hangat. Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas, bukan hanya pipinya tapi seluruh tubuhnya.

Perasaan ini, bukan hanya Sungmin rasakan satu kali ataupun dua kali. Perasaan aneh ini selalu Sungmin dapatkan saat berada di dekata Kyuhyun atau jika sedang menatap manik hitam yang ada pada mata Kyuhyun.

Mata itu menatap Sungmin tajam, seolah dia tidak mengizinkan Sungmin untuk melihat ke arah lain selain matanya.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan pandangannya dari mata Sungmin dan melepaskan himpitan tubuhnya dari _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Makanlah." Kyuhyun pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang terburu-buru itu terdengar setelah bunyi debam keras pintu yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan masuk ketempat kerjanya. Tidak memusingkan sapaan hormat dari pelayan-pelayan yang melintas di rumah tersebut.

Perasaannya berubah kalut. Dia membanting pintu dengan keras dan langsung duduk pada sofa yang berasa pada ruang kerjanya.

Nafasnya memburu, dia hampir saja kelepasan tadi.

_Namja_ ini hampir saja ingin memuaskan nafsunya pada Sungmin, lagi. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga hampir mengigit Sungmin karena mencium aroma sedap memancar dalam tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar hampir membuat dirinya semakin dibenci oleh Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu bertubuh mungil, dengan tatapan polos dan wajah yang manis, sungguh membawa pengaruh besar terhadap keliaran tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Flashback on._

_Kekayaan dan kekuasaan itu mema__ng telah diberikan kepada keluarga Cho. Makhluk itu benar-benar memenuhi janjinya. Sudah beberapa tahun ini perusahaan keluarga Cho mendapat keuntungan yang besar-besaran, tidak hanya itu, penghormatan dari semua orang yang tiba-tiba saja keluarga itu dapatkan tanpa alasan yang jelas._

_Memang itu semua begitu menggiurkan dan memuaskan. Tapi _namja_ yang sekarang telah berumur hampir setengah abad itu, begitu menyesali perbuatannya. Saat sekelompok vampir itu mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan darah dagingnya, dia begitu kalut dan khawatir akan menyakiti anaknya sendiri.  
_

_Keluarganya juga ikut berantakan. Dibalik rasa manis, keluarga itu juga mendapatkan rasa pahit._ Eomma_ Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi ingin menjalin hubungan dengan _Appa_ Kyuhyun dan berubah dingin._

_Dia memang menyesal, tapi itu semua tak berguna. Toh, jika dia menyesal sekarang bukan berarti perjanjian itu bisa dibatalkan dengan mudahnya. _Appa_ Kyuhyun sudah menyetujui perjanjian itu, berarti dia juga harus menerima segala konsekuensinya._

_._

_Bulan purnama itu kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba. Orang tua Kyuhyun tahu saat ini akan tiba. Nyawa Kyuhyun sedang terancam._

Appa_ Kyuhyun menyembunyikan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang berusaha melindungi anaknya, walaupun dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri. _Appa_ Kyuhyun ingin menebus kesalahannya karena telah membuta perjanjian dengan makhluk yang kejam itu._

_"Kau diamlah disini. Tunggu sampai _Appa_ kembali." _Appa_ Kyuhyun memberi larangan kepada anaknya dan memeluk Kyuhyun, "Apapun yang terjadi, _Appa_ mengaku salah. _Appa_ menyayangimu." Ucapnya mencium dahi Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya. _

_Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya diam dan menuruti segala perintah ayahnya. Dia diam dan hanya menatap _Appa_nya yang pergi meninggalkannya dalam ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun._

_._

_Ketakutan orang tua Kyuhyun memang benar-benar terjadi. Setelah _Appa_ Kyuhyun kembali untuk menemui _Eomma_ Kyuhyun dan ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah aman, sekelompok makhluk itu kembali datang, tapi jumlahnya lebih banyak dibanding saat _Appa_ Kyuhyun membuat perjanjian dulu._

_Orang tua Kyuhyun, juga para pengawal dan pelayan -termasuk pelayan Kim- menghadapi sekelompok vampir itu dengan takut._

_"Di mana dia?" Aura menakutkan itu keluar dari vampir yang mencari sosok Kyuhyun dan mendapati jika sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada._

_Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Semuanya menunduk begitupun dengan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun._

_"Kau," Vampir itu menunjuk _Appa_ Kyuhyun, "Ternyata tidak hanya gila dengan harta dan kekayaan, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa menempati janji yang telah kau buat, betapa hinanya kau." Ucapan sinis itu keluar._

_Dengan satu gerakan jari, vampir itu memerintahkan untuk menghabisi semua manusia yang ada didepannya. Sedangkan dia pergi mencari Kyuhyun. Vampir ini yakin jika Kyuhyun ada, tapi disembunyikan._

_._

_Kyuhyun meringkuk takut pada ruangan yang masih saja gelap. Erangan keras yang berasal dari luar, membuatnya bersembunyi di balik lemari kayu yang rapuh dan tua._

_Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar, yang dia tahu, dia hanya perlu mengikuti perintah _Appa_nya._

_Kyuhyun hampir saja memekik kegirangan saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan membuat sedikit pencerahan masuk. Tapi Kyuhyun mengeryit dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlari dan memeluk sosok yang di kiranya sebagai _Appa_nya itu._

_Itu bukan _Appa_nya. Kyuhyun tahu dari aura membunuh yang mendekatinya. _Appa_nya selalu mempunyai aura yang membuat tenang dan berwibawa walaupun dia sedang marah sekalipun, tapi ini...,_

_Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan meronta saat tubuhnya ditarik dan diseret paksa dengan kasar.  
_

_"Kau siapa?!" Kyuhyun berusaha bertanaya walaupun dia tahu pertanyaannya takkan di gubris, "Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun terus saja meronta sampai pandangannya teruju pada warna lantainya yang berwarna putih bercampur merah. _

_Dia tertegun. Dan berubah panik setelah melihat ceceran darah yang makin banyak._

_Kepanikan itu akhirnya terungkap. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kyuhyun melihat orang tua, pelayan, beserta pengawalnya tergeletak tak bernyawa._

_Matanya memanas dan setelah itu rasa sakit menderanya. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan hitam._

_Dia terbaring lemah, tak sadarkan diri._

_._

_Flashback Off._

_._

_Terkadang sebuah luka membuat seseorang berubah._

_._

_TBC._

_Review please?_


	7. Chapter 6

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Disclaimer Inspired By: Santhy Agatha-Sleep With The Devil. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan dengan alur cerita karya Kak Santhy. Tapi lebih dari itu, murni karya saya.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merasakan tangan itu bergoyang lembut di pinggangnya._ Yeoja_ itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Perasaannya, tidak ada lagi orang lain yang ada di kamar ini selain dirinya.

Sungmin berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat orang itu.

Tatapan Sungmin membeku sejenak. Walaupun rasa takut itu masih ada, tapi hentakan di dalam dadanya membuatnya nyaman.

Mata _foxy_ Sungmin menatap mata obsidan yang sedang tertutup itu. Menjelajahi tiap inci wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh _namja_ yang sedang mendekapnya ini.

Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan ketampanan _namja_ ini. Yang Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun telah membuatnya bertekuk lutut seperti ini -walaupun memang Sungmin belum berani mengakuinya-.

"Apakah kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?" Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat irisan obsidan Kyuhyun terbuka dan menatapnya lirih.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sungmin berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun. Bisa gawat jika _namja_ itu melihat wajah malu Sungmin.

Lengan kekar itu kembali memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang, tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin yang tidak ketakutan lagi dengan dirinya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sungmin?" Pelukan itu semakin mengerat saat Sungmin tidak merespon pembicaraannya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun menghirup pucuk kepala Sungmin, dan mengecupnya sesekali.

Tinggi Sungmin hanya sebatas bahu Kyuhyun, memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengunci Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun terus saja memeluk Sungmin yang hanya diam, berpikir.

.

Sungmin berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun. Mencari ketulusan dari _namja_ itu.

"Cobalah berhenti untuk meminum darah."

"Apa?" Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam, seolah permintaan Sungmin adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal di hidupnya.

"Bukankah kau bertanya, apa yang harus kau lakukan agar aku bisa mencintaimu?" Tanya Sungmin mengulang pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Makanya, cobalah berhenti untuk meminum darah." Sebenarnya Sungmin takut berbicara soal darah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun berputar, berfikir keras. Dia mencintai Sungmin, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tanpa meminum darah sedikitpun?

"Tapi, tak apa jika kau tak ma-"

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya, apapun." Kyuhyun memotong keraguan Sungmin padanya. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya ini.

* * *

_Kegelapan itu menjadi sangat kelam saat kegelapan tersebut ingin mencapai sesuatu._

_._

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dulu dia merasakan tangannya dingin, sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Telapak kakinya juga seperti itu.

Kyuhyun bingung dengan dirinya.

Sudah beberapa hari dia sudah tidak meminum darah. Rasa haus yang membakar itu memang ada, tapi lihat apa yang Kyuhyun dapatkan sebagai imbalannya. Sungmin sudah menerimanya. Bukan hanya menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Tapi juga menerimanya yaaa..., sebagai _namja_ semestinya. Dan itu sangat memuaskan Kyuhyun. Dia merasakan itu semua setimpal.

Sungmin tidak lagi berusaha kabur darinya. Tidak ada lagi umpatan kasar, tatapan menjijikan, dan amukan yang diberikan Sungmin untuknya.

Dari awal Kyuhyun sudah merelakan semuanya. Begitupun juga dengan kesehatan tubuhnya. Tidak minum darah, berarti daya tahan tubuhnya juga tidak stabil.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memusingkan itu semua.

.

.

"_Saranghae_," Suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun begitu lemah dan lirih.

Mungkin memang Kyuhyun memiliki kehidupan yang abadi, tapi tidak berarti dia akan mendapatkan kesehatan yang bagus jika dia berhenti meminum darah dengan cara memaksa seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak ada lagi tatapan tegas yang dikeluarkan oleh sinar matanya, tidak ada lagi sikap egois yang mampu dikeluarkannya seperti dulu. Semuanya tampak lemah dan tak berdaya.

"_Nado saranghae_." Sungmin membalas.

Tatapan takut yang dulu Sungmin berikan kepada Kyuhyun mulai menghilang seiring dengan berubahnya Kyuhyun dan terganti dengan tatapan cinta.

Dia senang, Kyuhyun tidak lagi meminum cairan merah yang kental itu, walaupun tatapan lirih dan kondisi badan Kyuhyun yang rapuh membuat hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit.

"Aku senang dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini," Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas.

"Tapi aku tidak senang dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini." Sungmin menatap iris obsidan itu. Tampak prihatin dan khawatir, "Apa kau tersiksa dengan ini semua? Kalau kau tersiksa, kau bisa berhenti sekarang." Jari lentik Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang makin hari makin pucat.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak apa-apa Sungmin," _Namja_ itu tersenyum, "Asalkan ini untuk mendapatkanmu, aku tak apa."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menghapus jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Hingga bibir mereka saling mengecup dan melumat mesra.

Hanya lumatan ringan, sekejap. Dan tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk dipangkuan Sungmin.

.

.

"Tuan Cho tidak apa-apa," Yesung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, memberikan kabar untuk menenangkan Sungmin yang kalut setengah mati, "Hanya saja, saya mohon Nyonya, apapun alasan Nyonya untuk membuat Tuan Cho berhenti meminum darah, tolong hentikan tidakan itu segera," tatapan Yesung tampak datar, "Demia kesehatan Tuan Cho." Yesung membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan. Ada rasa bersalah yang sekali lagi menyayat hatinya.

_Kyuhyun terbaring lemah karena dirinya._

Pelan tapi pasti, Sungmin melangkag kearah Kyuhyun. Takut mengganggu _namja_ yang sedang terbaring dengan lemah itu. Dia duduk di ujung ranjang, memerhatikan wajah pucat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan Kim._ Dia terlalu keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun.

1 menti, 5 menit, 10 menit, pandangan Sungmin mulai kabur terhalangi air mata yang terbendung di sela-sela kelopak matanya dan akhirnya terjatuh saat mta Kyuhyun terbuka ragu dan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Mata yang terbuka sempurna itu langsung menatap khawatir pada Sungmin._ Yeoja_nya itu tidak boleh menangis.

"Maaf," Sungmin terisak, "Karena aku kau jadi...,"

"Sssstt...," Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut. Dia menghapus air bening yang mengalir disana, "Ini bukan salahmu."

"Ini slahku Kyu," Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan lekukan indah yang dimilikinya, "Bangunlah, gigit aku. Kau harus minum," Tangan Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruh _namja_ itu untuk duduk.

Persetan dengan ketakutannya Yang terpenting sekarang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ yang dicintainya. Bukan karena Kyuhyun berhasil melakukan syarat yang Sungmin berikan. Tapi karena cintanya yang tumbuh sejak lama pada Kyuhyun tapi baru dia ketahui sekarang. Dia tulus.

Dan Sungmin tidak peduli lagi. Dia ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang seorang vampir, bukan Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk menghindari darah.

Kyuhyun termenung, menatap Sungmin yang masih memperlihatkan lekukan lehernya pada Kyuhyun.

Leher itu memang sangat menggoda. Membakar tenggorokan Kyuhyun dengan sangat tersiksa. Tapi di tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun termenung, menatap Sungmin.

"Tidak," Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari Sungmin, "Aku tiak mau!

"Tapi kau harus minum darah Kyu,"

"Tidak Sungmin, kalau memang aku harus minum darah, itu bukan darahmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin berubah seperti dirinya, penuh rasa hampa dan dingin, "Aku akan menyuruh pelayan Kim untuk menyiapkannya."

Sungmin kembali meluruskan kepalanya saat keputusan Kyuhyun untuk tidak meminum darahnya sudah dia dengar. _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk patuh.

Lama mereka terdiam saat Kyuhyun membuka suara, "Mendekatlah Sungmin," Suara itu begitu berat dan bergairah, "Berbaringlah bersamaku." Kyuhyun kembali berbaring dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Membuat Sungmin merona, malu.

Sungmin tahu, perintah Kyuhyun bukan berarti hanya menyuruhnya untuk 'berbaring'. Ada kode vulgar dan godaan lain yang Sungmin dapat dari nada ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau..., kau tidak berfikir jika akan melakukan 'itu' disaat seperti ini kan?" Sungmin menunduk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda melihat tampang Sungmin.

"Kau sedang sakit." Suara Sungmin mengecil.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku sedang sakit?" Senyum itu masih mengembang dibibir Kyuyhyun, dia masih betah menggoda kelinci kecilnya ini, "Apa sakit menghalangiku untuk memiliki _yeoja_ku malam ini?" Suara Kyuhyun dibuat sesedih dan selirih mungkin.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja...," Sungmin menggarung belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia bingung harus berbicara apa pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku menunggu Sungmin." Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam. Dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, sesuatu sedang mendesak tubuhnya sekarang.

Sungmin akhirnya mendekati Kyuhyun dan berbaring disebelahnya. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

Itu jelas-jelas membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bahu Sungmin. Menggelitik _yeoja_ itu dengan ciuman ringan yang dia berikan.

"Geli Kyu." Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, merasakan sensasi yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung payudara Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut dan ringan. Menambah sensasi tersendiri pada Sungmin.

"Kyuu...," Tangan Kyuhyun turun mengelus perut Sungmin, sesekali menggelitiknya.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menghindar dari Kyuhyun. _Namja_ ini begitu handal dan tidak mengisinkan Sungmin untuk memberontak sedikitpun.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak pelan, menunggu respon Sungmin yang bisa saja menolak perlakuannya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Yeoaj itu diam dan menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali turun, menyentuh bagian terpenting Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha menemukan pusat Sungmin yang tersembunyi. Saat tangan itu menemukannya, jari Kyuhyun bergerak halus, menggoda titik sensitif Sungmin.

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut saat erangan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Bagian tubuh bawahnya mendesak. Membuat Kyuhyun panas dan perih disekujur tubuhnya.

Tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun bergerak, menindih tubuh Sungmin yang sama panas dengan dirinya. Dia mengecup bibir Sungmin bergairah. Tangannya kembali menyentuh payudara Sungmin yang sudah menegang karena perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun bergerak turun, mengulum payudara Sungmin, sedikit memainkan lidahnya pada puncak Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengerang dan sedikit meronta. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat panas dan teransang.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali turun pada tubuh Sungmin. Mengangkat pinggul Sungmin agar merapat dengannya, pasrah dengan tindakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Bibir Sungmin sedikit terbuka saat kejantanan Kyuhyun menyentuh area sensitifnya yang basah. Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin. Ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun semakin panas dan sensual .

Tangan Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Dia membalas kecupan Kyuhyun, ikut memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

_Namja_ itu bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin, membuka baju tidurnya dan baju Sungmin. Ia sudah kembali menindih Sungmin saat selesai melempar semua pakaiannya dan pakaian Sungmin ke lantai.

Sungmin merangkul leher Kyuhyun. Dan detik berikutnya milik Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempurna dalam tubuh hangat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan diri. Dia yang tadinya begitu lemah, sekarang begitu bergairah dan bersemangat karena tubuh Sungmin. Betapa Sungmin membuatnya gila seperti ini.

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit maju keatas, membuat milik Kyuhyun semakin tertanam didalam tubuhnya. Dengan berani mencium Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, dia mendesak Sungmin yang masig mencium bibirnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak pelan didalam tubuh Sungmin, meyakinkan Sungmin jika dia benar-benar milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin tidak bisa lari lagi dari gejolak kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin sadar setelah ini, tubuhnya tidak akan lari dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan begitu egois. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, kembali meremas payudara Sungmin, kali ini lebih keras dan penuh nafsu. Sungmin kembali mengerang tertahan, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak.

Jemari-jemari Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh tubuh Sungmin, menyentuh setiap titik sensitif yang dilewatinya. Tubuh Sungmin mendesak, sesuatu mendesak ditubuhnya, membuat erangan Sungmin kembali terdengar dengan keras.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin orgasme dan itu membuat Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat gerakannya, hingga rasa kepuasan itu menghantamnya.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik, walaupun banyak hal-hal yang membuat hubungan mereka menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil yang tidak berarti. Seperti masalah Kyuhyun dengan mangsanya, larangan Sungmin untuk berkerja kembali, dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa membuat hubungan mereka menimbulkan pertengkaran.

"Jadi, hanya kau dengan pelayan Kim yang selamat dari santapan vampir itu?" Sungmin bertanya penasaran pada Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu selesai bercerita.

"Begitulah, mereka tidak menghabiskan darah kami dan pergi begitu saja. Ternyata dengan begitu racun yang mereka berikan karena gigitan itu menjalar dengan cepat di dalam tubuh kami berdua," Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat, "Dan beginilah jadinya, aku dan pelayan Kim memulai semuanya dari awal. Hingga semuanya sama seperti sekarang ini. Semenjak menjadi vampir, aku jarang keluar dan berintaeraksi dengan orang lain. Karna jika lengah, aku bisa membunuh semua orang itu. Hanya pelayan Kim yang turun tangan jika menyangkut masalah dengan banyak orang karna diam-diam dia belajar untuk menghindar dari darah dan menjalani hidup seperti manusia. "

"Awalnya, tubuh pelayan Kim menolak dan memberikan respon yang tidak baik, sama seperti yang pernah kualami seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi pada tahap-tahap berikutnya, dai berhasil menjalani itu semua dan terhindar dari ketergantungan karena darah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Apakah vampir mempunyai umur yang tidak terbatas, seperti yang ada difilm-film?" Pertanyaan itu melintas di otak Sungmin, membuanya penasaran.

"Benar." Kyuhyun menjawab datar, "Kami mempunyai umur panjang. Kami akan berhenti berkembang saat umur 20 tahun"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, mengerti. "Apa, semua vampir hanya minum darah?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga makan makanan manusia sepertimu. Hanya saja itu tidak bisa menunjang hidup dan tidak bisa dimakan terus menerus. Tapi jika vampir itu seperti pelayan Kim yang berhenti meminum darah, makanan itu akan mempan untuk menahan lapar mereka secara terus menerus." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi. "Memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang yang bertanya, tatapannya yang datar berubah saat mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, "Apa kau ingin aku ubah menjadi vampir juga?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan coba-coba Cho!" Sungmin berteriak lantang dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun, kembali ke kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli dan menatap arah hilangnya Sungmin.

* * *

_Ketakutan itu kembali datang, membuatmu memilih. Melepaskan atau menyakiti._

_._

_._

Malam ini Sungmin merinding dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

Dia membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menutup mata. Tapi Sungmin tahu dia tidak tertidur.

Mata obsidan Kyuhyun juga ikut terbuka saat merasakan tatapan dari Sungmin. "Kenapa?" Jemari Kyuhyun menyelipkan helaian rambut dibalik telinga Sungmin. Tatapan Kyuhyun waspada tapi lembut, waspada jika Sungmin membutuhkan sesuatu.

Sungmin menggeleng, menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Memilih tidak menceritakan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyelimutinya.

Tubuh dan perasaannya kembali rileks. Tapi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai tegang waspada. Dia merasakan aura mengancam yang mendekat.

Kyuhyun bangkit diikuti dengan Sungmin yang juga ikut bangkit. Ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak terbaca.

"Ikuti aku, jangan menjauh." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat tidur, memakai jubah tidurnya. Sungmin hanya mengikutinya, rasa takut itu kembali datang melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. "Ayo!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu diikuti Sungmin yang mengekor dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat. Dibawah sana, Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Aku merasakannya _Hyung_." Kalimat itu keluar saat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

Yesung mengangguk, "Aku tahu," Raut wajahnya juga sama seperti Kyuhyun, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, "ku sudah menyembunyikan semua pelayan dan pekerja yang ada di rumah ini. Mereka semua aman." Dia melirik Sungmin, "Bagaimana dengan dia Kyu? Apa kau juga ingin menyembunyikannya?"

"Tidak _Hyung_. Sungmin harus berada dibawah pengawasanku. Dia tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Kyuhyun juga ikut-ikutan melirik Sungmin. da rasa takut yang mendominasi disana.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Tatapan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berubah tajam dan waspada, "Mereka datang." Entah pernyataan Yesung itu tertuju pada siapa, tapi pernyataan itu membuat Sungmin kalut dan bertanya, _siapa 'mereka'?_

_._

Bulan purnama itu kembali muncul. Menampakan diri diikuti dengan kabut tipis yang bertebaran disepanjang jalan dan itu hanya terjadi disekitar rumah Kyuhyun. Aneh.

Bulan itu kembali menandakan sekelompok itu datang. Sekelompok yang menghncurkan hidup Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kalian?" Bola mata Kyuhyun menatap kelompok berdarah dingin itu dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Wow wow, sabar dulu." Ketua kelompok itu berucap mengejek. "Kami datang karena mendengar kabar, ada korban kami yang masih hidup dan berubah menjadi makhluk seperti kami. Ternyata kabar tersebut benar." Vampir itu tersenyum melecehkan. "Kami ingin menjeputmu." Ucapnya bagai perintah.

"Apa?" Pelayan Kim dan Kyuhyun bertanya serempak.

"Kau sudah terlanjur menjadi bagian dari kami, jadi...," Ketua vampir itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan licik, "Kau harus tahu tempatmu bocah tengik."

"Kami tidak mau!" Kyuhyun melawan. "Ini tempat kami dan tidak akan kami tinggalkan begitu saja." Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

Vampir itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau tidak mau?" Dia masih tersenyum meremehkan "Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai tempat ini bocah? Disini begitu banyak manusia yang tidak tahu diuntung dan...," Vampir itu berhenti bicara, dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Dan bau apa ini?"

Kyuhyun tahu, pada akhirnya vampir itu akan tahu tentang keberadaan Sungmin yang sedari tadi berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya. Lengan Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh Sungmin dengannya.

"Kau bergaul dengan manusia?" Vampir itu bertanya lagi.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian!" Kyuhyun membentak.

"Bukan urusan kami?" Ketua vampir itu kembali tersenyum remeh, "Kau telah menjadi bagian dari kami!" Aura menakutkan keluar dari tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh jubah hitam. "Dimana dia?" Tanyanya, "Dimana manusia itu?!" Vampir itu sedikit membentak.

Kyuhyun masih bergeming. Dia tidak ingin menjauhkan Sungmin se-inci-pun dari tubuhnya.

"Hah! Kau..," Vampir itu menggeram kesal, "Aku tak mau tahu! Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, itu berarti kau harus mengikuti semua aturan yang ada!" Ucapnya. "Kau harus memilih, membuat manusia itu menjadi sepertimu, atau memberikan menusia itu kepada kami."

Kyuhyun tersentak, walaupun tidak terlalu kentara. Dia meremas tangannya keras, membuat warna putih pucat.

"Pilihanmu hanya 2, melepas atau merubah." Kelompok itu pergi setelahnya.

.

.

TBC.

Review please?


	8. Chapter 7

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Disclaimer Inspired By: Santhy Agatha-Sleep With The Devil. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan dengan alur cerita karya Kak Santhy. Tapi lebih dari itu, murni karya saya.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

_Diantara 2 pilihan yang mana yang akan kau pilih, melepaskan orang yang kau cintai demi kebaikannya atau menahannya dengan keegoisanmu sendiri? Jawabannya ada di tanganmu. Perasaannya dan perasaanmu tergantung pada keputusanmu sendiri._

.

Ruangan kerja Kyuhyun tertutup rapat. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya tak terkecuali dengan Sungmin.

Setelah vampir-vampir itu pergi, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Tatapannya tidak terbaca dan dia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, mengurung diri disana.

_Namja_ itu merenung tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini. Dia telah memiliki Sungmin sekarang ini. _Yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu sudah ada dalam pelukannya tanpa harus takut jika Sungmin ingin kabur lagi.

_Melepas atau merubah. _Mana yang harus Kyuhyun pilih?

Dia tidak bisa begitu saja melepas Sungmin setelah usaha dan hasil yang dia dapatkan. Tidak semudah itu. Sedangkan untuk merubah Sungmin menjadi sama dengan dirinya, astaga! Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sungmin terlalu berharga, terlalu dia cintai, dia tidak mungkin mengubah Sungmin sepertinya. Tidak dengan melihat Sungmin kasakitan dan penuh dengan siksaan yang bisa membunuhnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Otak Kyuhyun berputar. Dia harus mencari cara. Cara yang tidak merugikan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak boleh egois, dia juga tidak boleh merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Dan Kyuhyun telah menemukan keputusannya.

.

.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Tatapannya kosong dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Makhluk itu begitu menakutkan dan menyeramkan. Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyuhyun. Dulu, sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak ketakutan seperti ini.

Sungmin memegang kedua lengannya sendiri dan mengelusnya lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata yang 'mereka' katakan kepada Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu terus berdengung didalam telinganya, bagai bisikan mimpi buruk yang membuat Sungmin lemas seketika.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan dan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan kepadanya setelah ini.

Sungmin semakin takut. Bagaimana jika nanti Kyuhyun mengigitnya. Apakah dia akan berubah menjadi makhluk penghisap darah juga? Oh tidak, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali.

Sungmin berbalik melihat pintu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Kyuhyun ada disana, lengkap dengan jubah tidur hitam pekatnya yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih pucat yang dimilikinya. Tatapan yang sayup dan ekspresi yang datar, membuat Sungmin menduga-duga apa saja yang sedang _namja_ itu pikirkan sekarang ini.

Langkah Kyuhyun sedikit lemas saat mendekati Sungmin. Bola matanya hitam pekat, seakan ingin menyembunyikan warna putih pada mata obsidan itu.

Dia menaiki tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi Sungmin merasakan hal yang aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan disana Sungmin tahu jika sesuatu akan terjadi. Tapi apa?

"_Wae_ Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menatap takut Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia menghirup tengkuk Sungmin, mencari-cari ketenangan yang biasanya bisa dia dapatkan saat menghirup aroma tubuh _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Kyuh~" Sungmin sedikit memekik kaget saat Kyuhyun menjilat tengkuk leher dan mulai menggigit-gigit kecil diarea sensitifnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun masih terus bermain dengan lehernya.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak menjauh dari leher Sungmin. Matanya menata Sungmin kembali. "Aku menginginkanmu Sungmin." Ucapan itu bagai perintah dan Sungmin harus memenuhinya.

.

"Aahh~ssshhh...Kyuuhh ngghh~ahh," Desah Sungmin keluar begitu saja saat Kyuhyun terus saja bergoyang diatas tubuhnya. Menghentakkan dan menyentuh dinding Sungmin dengan cepat dan panas. Sungmin hanya bisa menutup mata saat Kyuhyun terus-terusan menerjangnya seperti ini.

Peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh Sungmin tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun -_Namja_ itu seorang vampir, dia tidak akan mengenal keringat-. Permainan mereka benar-benar panas dan lama. Kyuhyun seakan tidak mengenal capek, dia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kyuuu!" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya saat puncak orgasme lagi-lagi melandanya. Dia benar-benar hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu semua perbuatan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, dia memandang Sungmin yang ada dibawahnya. Betapa ekspresi Sungmin membuatnya semakin bergairang, dia menginginkan Sungmin lagi dan lagi sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat dirinya tidak bisa lagi menyentuh dan bersama Sungmin seperti sekarang ini.

Tangan Sungmin terulur untuk memegang pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang pucat. Dia mengelus pipi itu begitu lembut sampai Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Sungmin. Jemari Sungmin beralih pada tengkuk Kyuhyun, menariknya perlahan, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkan jarak wajahnya.

Bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin bagai orang kelaparan. Dan 'aksi' mereka diatas ranjang kembali terjadi, begitu terus hingga mereka -Kyuhyun- puas dan merasa lelah.

* * *

_a darkness that let you go._

_._

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah tidur Sungmin. Nafasnya begitu teratur, wajahnya begitu indah dan ceria, sejenak dada Kyuhyun sakit bagai di remas dan ditekan kuat-kuat.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengerat dengan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka sehabis bercinta. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin begitu lelah menghadapai dirinya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak melakukan itu. Dia ingin hari ini menjadi harinya dengan Sungmin, _hari terakhirnya_.

Jantung Kyuhyun kembali diremas. Tidak ada detak yang bisa Kyuhyun rasakan untuk sementara.

Ya, Kyuhyun akan melepaskan Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa egois dan melukai Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga perasaan Sungmin lebih penting dibandingkan perasaannya.

Pikirannya bergejolak.

Seandainya dia tidak pernah membawa Sungmin untuk terikat dengannya,

Seandainya dia bukanlah seorang vampir,

Seandai _Appa_nya tidak membuat perjanjian dengan semua makhluk itu hanya karena harta,

Andai saja dia mendengar semua resiko yang Yesung katakan padanya tempo hari dan,

Seandainya dia tidak pernah mengenal Sungmin. Hanya seandainya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengulang semua itu, dia tidak bisa kembali ke masa dulu dan memulainya dari awal dengan 'benar'.

_Bagaimana dengan dirinya nanti, setelah ini? _Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu dan tak ingin pernah tahu. Apakah nanti dia kembali ke hari-harinya atau dia akan mati setelah ini. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, dia hanya ingin menikmati sisa-sisa waktu terakhirnya dengan Sungmin.

.

.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap saat cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya. Senyum terukir diwajahnya saat menyadari dia masih berada dikamar Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang dicintainya.

Dia bergerak, merentankan tangannya kesegala arah yang dapat dia sentuh dan dia berhenti sejenak.

Tangan mungilnya kembali meraba-raba rempat kosong yang ada disampinya._ Kosong? Kyuhyun kemana? _

Sungmin bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Pandangannya kembali mengitari kamar Kyuhyun, mungkin saja _namja_ itu sedang bersembunyi atau sedang berada di sekitar kamar ini. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok itu dimana-mana.

Pikiran Sungmin menjalar kemana-mana. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh vampi-vampir itu? Atau jangan-jangan...,_Oh tidak! Singkirkan jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu Sungmin!_ Kyuhyun mungkin sedang berkerja dan mungkin dia sedang sangat sibuk sampai-sampai harus meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Ya, mungkin saja.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tidak-tidak yang kembali ingin masuk kedalam pikirannya.

Sungmin tidak boleh egois. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja, dengan semena-mena menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya disini sepanjang harinya. Seperti kemarin.

Senyum lembut itu kembali mengembang, mengingat kemarin Kyuhyun menemaninya satu hariaan penuh. Bercerita bersama, membagikan semua pengalaman hidup mereka, dan bercinta tentu saja.

Seburat merah menghiasi wajah Sungmin. Kemarin dia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun begitu panas dan menggairahkan. Tidak merasa bahwa Sungmin menginginkannya lagi.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya._ Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee?!_ Tangan itu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, kembali mengingat semua sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan panas Kyuhyun.

Hingga berhenti dilehernya, dia berhenti. Apa Kyuhyun sudah menggigitnya?

Tangan Sungmin kembali bergerak, mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa membuktikan jika Kyuhyun sudah menggigitnya kemarin. _Ternyata rasanya tak sakit, _Sungmin berpikir sambil terus mencari tanda itu. Tapi tidak ada.

Jadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengigitnya? Sungmin kecewa seketika.

Walaupun Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika dia digigit dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia ingin menjadi seperti Kyuhyun. Seorang vampir.

Sungmin ingin tahu bagaimana rasa Kyuhyun saat menjadi seoarang vampir, dan Sungmin juga ingin semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

.

**Sungmin pov.**

"Arrrggghhh...!" Aku menggeram marah. Dimana Kyuhyun, dimana Kyuhyun-ku?! Aku menginginkannya sekarang juga!

Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu tega meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Apa dia begitu sibuknya sampai-sampai tidak bisa menengokku sebentar saja.

Hari ini genap 16 hari Kyuhyun tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Setiap kali menanyakannya pada pelayang Kim, dia selalu bilang kalau Kyuhyun sedang sibuk, tidak bisa diganggu. Tapi sampai kapan?! Arrrggghh!

_Namja_ itu, apa dia tidak kangen denganku? Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengannya!

.

"Pelayan Kim," Panggilku saat melihat pelayan Kim keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. "Dimana Kyuhyun? Apa dia masih sibuk?" Tanyaku padanya.

Dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun, walau masih tampak datar tapi ekspresi khawatirnya masih bisa dibaca. Apa yang dia sembunyikan?

"Maaf Nyonya Lee, tuan Cko sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa di ganggu sekarang ini." Dia membungkuk.

"Kyuhyun ada didalam bukan?" Aku tidak memedulikan perkataannya. Kyuhyun pasti da didalam.

Pelayan Kim tidak menjawab, dia terus saja membungkuk didepan pintu. "Aku ingin masuk."

"Maaf nyonya, anda tidak bisa masuk." Pelayan Kim berucap lagi, kembali membungkuk.

"Kenapa?" Aku ini kekasih Kyuhyun, kenapa dilarang masuk?

"Tuan Cho sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Hah? Tidak ingin di ganggu? Bahkan dengan pacarnya sendiri?

Aku tidak merespon dan memedulikan perkataannya. Aku maju kedepan dan berusaha masuk.

"Maaf Nyonya, anda tidak bisa-Arggh!" Kakiku menendang tulang kering pelayan Kim, tahu jika tak mungkin bisa menerobosnya jika tak melakukan hal tersebut.

Aku membukan pintu itu cepat-cepat, melihat Kyuhyun duduk memperhatikan berkas-berkas -sepertinya tugas kantor- yang ada di depannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik melihatku. Raut wajahnya tampak terkejut tapi hanya sejenak, dan dia kembali menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya, melihat tatapanku yang tajam melihatnya.

"Hah?" Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa maumu kemari? Aku sedang sibuk." Ujarnya tenang dan dingin.

"Sibuk? Seberapa sibuknya kau sampai tidak memedulikanku?" Aku melangkah maju selangkah. Berusaha meminta alasannya kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak pernah mengunjungiku.

"Yang jelas sangat sibuk." Balasnya santai. Seakan aku adalah orang yang tak penting untuk ditanggapi.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa jadi dingin seperti ini denganku?" dan dia hanya diam. Ini sudah cukup!

Aku menerjangnya. Menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya kasar.

Semula ciuaman itu penuh emosi yang dikeluarkan olehku, tapi setelahnya ciuman itu berlangsung begitu panas dan intim.

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu, saat nafasku mulai habis. "Ada apa denganmu?" Aku menatap matanya lembut.

"Aku bosan." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha tidak menatapku.

Sakit, sesak. Apalagi yang bisa kurasakan selain rasa itu. "Bosan?" Pandanganku mengabur. "Kau bosan denganku? Huh? Bagaimana bisa? Setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini, kau bilang kau bosan denganku, hah? Kau pikir aku apa?! TATAP AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" Aku memukul dadanya, berharap dia merespon apa saja, asalkan dia tidak diam seperti ini.

"Kau...," Dia menggantung ucapannya dan menatapku, "Murahan."

'PLAK'

Pertahananku sudah runtuh, ini keterlaluan!

"Aku murahan?" Aku menatapnya nyalang.

"Kau terlalu mudah didapatkan dan aku bosan." Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku pikir dulu kau menarik, susah didapatkan. Ternyata aku salah. Kau sama saja dengan semua _yeoja_ yang ada di sekitarku, begitu rendah, mudah didapatkan-"

"Cukup!" Aku menutup kedua telingaku, tak mau mendengar. Ini sudah cukup menyakitkan. "Cukup semuanya! Aku akan pergi." Ucapku. Berharap agar dia ingin berbalik dan berubah pikiran. Tapi ternyata salah, dia masih diam, memantung.

Jelas semuanya. Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti yang kupikirkan. Dugaanku salah terhadapnya.

Aku berbalik dan membanting pintu kerjanya.

Aku akan pergi dari sini dan melupakannya. Menganggapnya tak pernah ada.

.

_yang kau perlu tahu, kegelapan itu hanya ingin melindungimu. tidak bermaksud lain._

_._

_._

_TBC._

_Review please?_


	9. Chapter 8

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Disclaimer Inspired By: Santhy Agatha-Sleep With The Devil. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan dengan alur cerita karya Kak Santhy. Tapi lebih dari itu, murni karya saya.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melepaskannya Kyuhyun?" Yesung masuk keruangan kerja Kyuhyun selepas kepergian Sungmin.

"Tidak _Hyung_, tentu saja tidak," Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan bersandar, "Tapi biarkan dia pergi, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan menahannya disini. Dia dalam bahaya jika terus bersamaku _Hyung_."

"Bukankah lebih aman jika dia berada dalam pengawasanmu Kyu?" Yesung mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Sungmin hidup seorang diri di luar sana. Bukankah kau khawatir Kyu?"

"Tentu saja _Hyung_, aku tidak melupakan tentang hal itu." Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Mungkin aku membutuhkan beberapa pengawal atau setidaknya mata-mata yang berpengalaman untuk mengawasi Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu terlalu berharga untuk kulepaskan sendirian diluar sana." Mata Kyuhyun berkilat berbahaya, "Dan yang pasti aku tidak ingin dia dalam bahaya, buat dia mendapatakan pekerjaan dan fasilitas yang bagus. Buat seperti sebuah kebetulan."

.

.

Dari sini, terlihat sosok_ yeoja_ yang berjalan dengan gontai dan tertunduk lesu. Dia melewati lorong itu sendiri menuju rumahnya. Tidak ada lagi tempat tujuan Sungmin selain rumah sederhana yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya itu.

_'Kyuhyun sudah tidak menginginkanku, dia telah membuangku, dia..., aku membencinya. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sampai dengan mudah bisa terjerat dengan pesonanya. Seharusnya aku tahu, dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku._' Pikiran itu terus saja berputar dalam pikiran Sungmin. '_Cinta huh? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sampai menganggap dia mencintaiku._' Sungmin tersenyum miris. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

Dua telapak tangannya yang kosong, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia datang kerumah Kyuhyun tidak membawa apa-apa dan dia pergi dari sana juga tidak membawa apa-apa.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya sendiri. Dia berjinjit untuk meraih kunci cadangan yang dia sembunyikan pada ventilasi kecil yang berada pada bagian atas pintu rumahnya.

Kunci itu memang selalu berada disana, hanya untuk jaga-jaga seperti sekarang ini.

Sungmin baru ingat kalau tas yang selalu dia bawa untuk bekerja tertinggal di rumah Kyuhyun. Semua barang-barangnya ada disana, dompet, kunci rumah..., '_Haaaahh, kenapa aku bisa lari begitu saja dari rumah itu_.' Sungmin menggerutu sendiri.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kerumahnya.

_Masih sama, _Rumahnya ini masih tampak sama luar dan dalam. Bedanya hanya debu yang menghiasi semua perabot-perabot rumahnya.

Sepertinya Sungmin harus mulai membersihkan rumahnya jika ingin beristirahat.

.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Tubuhnya seakan ingin remuk jika dia bergoyang sedikit saja. Keringat menbanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, kaos tipis yang dia ganti sedari tadi sudah basah dan sangat lengket dengan tubuhnya.

Pekerjaannya sudah beres. Dia ingin mandi dan segera beristirahat. Belum lagi besok dia harus bangun pagi dan mencoba melamar kerja diberbagai kantor yang dia rasa cocok untuk dirinya.

Sungmin mengambil handuk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah 15 menit, dia keluar dengan baju tidur berwarna pink pastel. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap dengan cepat.

Banyak yang harus dia hadapi setelah ini.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin mengehembuskan nafas letih. Dia sudah mengunjungi dari satu perusahaan ke perusahaan yang lainnya untuk sekedar menaruh surat lamaran kerjanya pada resepsionis perusahaan tersebut dan yang ada ditangannya itu adalah surat lamaran terakhir.

Sungmin memandang gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri didepannya. Pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, mungkin terlalu capek karena bersih-bersih kemarin. Dia juga punya penyakit anemia yang bisa kapan saja kabuh jika sedang capek dan kurang istirahat seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan gontai, Sungmin memasuki kantor itu. _Lobby_ kantor itu begitu luas dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan sibuknya. Setelah selesai memberikan surat lamaran pada bagian resepsionis, Sungmin memutuskan pulang untuk kembali beristirahat.

Kepalanya sudah sangat sakit.

.

"Permisi Tuan Cho," Pelayan Kim masuk dan membungkukkan badan dengan hormat.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah Yesung.

"Ini tentang Sungmin. Tadi, saya mendapat kabar dari pusat kantor di Seoul, seorang _yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin melamar kerja pada salah satu perusahaan kita. Surat lamaran itu baru diterima tadi pagi dan sedang diproses oleh manajer perusahaan kita. Apakah anda ingin saya meminta surat itu? Mungkin anda ingin melihatnya?" Yesung menjelaskan.

"Ya, bawa surat itu kepadaku _Hyung _dan jika benar itu adalah Sungmin, terima dia dan berikan fasilitas terbaik untuknya. Jika Sungmin bertanya macam-macam, katakan jika itu adalah fasilitas dari kantor yang memang biasanya diberikan kepada karyawan baru," Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Berikan apapun yang dia butuhkan."

.

.

_Kegelapan itu bagai terang untukmu._

_._

Sungmin mengeryit menahan sakit yang di alaminya. Kepalanya seakan diremas tiba-tiba, sakit sesaat dan setelahnya hilang, tapi seketika rasa sakit kembali menyerang.

Tubuh Sungmin sangat lemah saat bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

_'Tok tok tok'_

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan Sungmin dari rasa sakitnya. _Siapa yang datang kerumahnya?_ Setahu Sungmin tak ada orang yang akan bertamu di rumahnya pada jam-jam seperti ini, apalagi ini masih pagi.

"Selamat pagi. Saya dari perusahaan Seoul ingin mengkonfirmasi tentang surat lamaran anda. Anda tidak memberikan nomor telepon yang bisa kami hubungi, jadi saya ditugaskan kemari untuk memberi kabar tentang anda." Orang yang berpakaian lengkap dengan jas dan membawa tas hitam itu bicara tanpa henti saat pertama kali Sungmin membuka pintu.

'_Bukankah bisa melalui surat? Biasanya juga seperti itu_.' Sungmin tidak merespon sejenak, dia hanya terus berpikir tentang keanehan yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang ini.

"Nona?" Pemuda itu masih dengan senyum menegur Sungmin yang hanya diam saja.

"Ah! _Nde_! Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenalkan, nama saya Heechul, Kim Heechul. Kau bisa memanggilku Heechul, Chullie, dan apapun itu yang membuatmu nyaman. Bolehkah saya masuk?" _Namja_ yang bernama Heechul ini berbicara panjang lebar dan tanpa henti membuat Sungmin bingung sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja." Sekali lagi Sungmin merasa aneh dengan _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Heechul dengan santai memasuki rumah Sungmin. Dia memandangi setiap sudut dari rumah Sungmin, tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

_Namja_ cantik itu mengeyit bingung,_ '_Yeoja_ mungil ini hidup ditempat yang seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa?'_

"Maaf, apa kau ingin meminum sesuatu?" Sungmin bertanya pada Heechul yang terus duduk di depannya dan tidak mengucapkan sesuatu sedikitpun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya disini hanya sebentar. Hmm, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Heechul diam sejenak, berpikir. "Ah, aku hanya ingin bilang jika kau diterima di kantor kami. Kau bisa memulai kerja besok dan juga...," Ucapan orang itu tergantung, dia membuka tas hitam yang dia bawa dan mencari sesuatu, "Nah, ini. Perusahaan kami memberikan fasilitas rumah kepada karyawan baru yang melamar di kantor kami. Kau bisa pindah sekarang jika kau mau. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Heechul memberikan berkas kepemilikan rumah serta kontrak kerja dengan materai yang harus ditanda tangani.

'_Rumah? Sejak kapan ada kantor yang memberikan fasilitas seperti itu kepada karyawannya? Apalagi aku baru saja ingin berkerja besok.'_ Sungmin bergeming.

"Maaf. Benarkah aku diterima di kantor anda? Tapi, apa memang fasilitas itu diberikan kepada semua karyawan yang baru masuk kerja? Soalnya saya merasa aneh, ini...terlalu berlebihan." Tanya Sungmin merasa aneh. Jika memang benar perusahaan yang di lamarnya kemarin, memberikan fasilitas rumah pada setiap karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan tersebut, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana banyaknya keluaran biaya hanya untuk membeli rumah untuk semua karyawan disana.

"Iya, ini fasilitas yang akan kami berikan untuk karyawan-karyawan baru yang memasuki perusahaan kami." Heechul berucap tenang.

"Oooh, apakah ini hal wajib yang harus diterima oleh semua karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan anda?"

"Nde?"

"Maksud saya, bisakah saya menolak fasilitas ini? Saya..., saya masih ingin tinggal disini. Bagaimanapun juga ini rumah peninggalan orang tua saya." Sungmin menjelaskan. Memang benar ini adalah rumah orangtua Sungmin, satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuanya dan dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah ini begitu saja. Banyak kenangan yang mengingatkan Sungmin tentang orang tuanya di rumah ini.

"Ja-jadi, kau tidak ingin menerimanya?" Wajah Heechul pucat seketika. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak.

"Iya." Sungmin menjawab tanpa keraguan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi?" Heechul membujuk Sungmin.

"Tidak. Saya rasa keputusan saya sudah benar. Maafkan saya." Sungmin membungkuk, meminta maaf. Dia tidak enak dengan raut wajah Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Ba-baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." Heechul berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunggu Sungmin, dia segera keluar dari rumah Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ itu semakin bertanya-tanya.

.

.

"APA?!" Tangan kekar itu memukul meja dengan keras. Rahangnya mengeras saat mendapat kabar dari bawahannya. "Kau bilang jika Sungmin akan menerima fasilitas itu dan kau meyakinkanku jika tugas itu kuberikan kepadamu, kau bisa meyakinkan Sungmin agar menerima fasilitas yang kuberikan, tapi APA YANG KAU LAPORKAN PADAKU SEKARANG KIM HEECHUL?!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan emosi didepan Heechul yang kini hanya bisa menunduk. "PEKERJAANMU SAMA SEKALI TAK BECUS!" Kyuhyun menarik nafas, "Sekarang keluar!"

"Maaf Tuan Ch-"

"KELUAR!" Bentakan Kyuhyun sekali lagi berhasil membuat Heechul keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hyung. Hyung! HYUNG! KEMARI, CEPATLAH!" Dengan penuh emosi, Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung setelah Heechul sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Dia benar-benar emosi dengan pekerjaan tidak becus yang dilakukan oleh Heechul tadi.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Yesung yang tahu tentang penyebab dari kemarahan Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersikap tenang, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk bisa meredakan kemarahan Kyuhyun selain menuruti semua kemauannya.

"Perintahkan orang-orang untuk menjaga Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menerima fasilitas yang kuberikan, entah apa yang dipikirkan _yeoja_ itu." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya dengan kasar.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Kau masih bisa menjaga Sungmin. Dia bekerja di perusahaan kita, kau ingat?" Yesung berusaha menenangkan.

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur. Yesung benar. Dia masih bisa menjaga Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh darinya.

"Baiklah _Hyung. _Perintah semua mata-mata terbaik yang bisa mengikuti Sungmin kemana saja, yang bisa memberikan informasi sampai yang terkecil tentang Sungmin kepadaku."

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Sungmin bekerja pada perusahaan besar Seoul ini. Dia merasa capek dengan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh perusahaan ini. Setiap hari dia bisa pulang malam hanya karena ada tugas kantor yang harus di selesaikan.

Dan penyakitnya juga sering menemani Sungmin di saat sibuk, seperti sekarang ini.

Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya dan dia ingin pulang. Anemianya kembali, entah kenapa penyakitnya ini sering kambuh belakangan ini. Dia tidak tahan sekarang, kepalanya sangat sakit, tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

Didalam perjalanan tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya menjadi-jadi, Sungmin berhenti sejenak. Mungkin dengan cara ini rasa sakitnya bisa hilang.

Sungmin terus diam sambil memegang kepalanya. Tapi sayangnya Sungmin berhenti di tempat yang salah. Dia berhenti ditengah jalan yang ramai, dan itu membuat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan pada jalanan tersebut tak sengaja mendorong dan menyenggol Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya pandangan Sungmin kabur dan tubuhnya jatuh.

"Ck, dasar bodoh!" Seseorang mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan mudah dan membawanya menjauh, dia menyeringai menatap wajah pucat Sungmin.

.

_Kegelapan itu bagai penyelamat untukmu._

_._

_TBC.  
_

_._

Waaaah, maafkan sayaaaa... x_x)

Kemarin otak saya lagi eror saat mengerjakan part sebelumnyaaaa, saya benar2 minta maaf.. Di part ini sepertinya juga seperti ituu, huaaa, saya minta maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau ff ini berhak di lanjutkan atau tidak.

.

Oh ya, ngga rasa sebentar lagi puasaaa... Mungkin part selanjutnya akan saya publish setelah buka puasa, tapi...,nanti liat nde chingu...x_x)

Mudah2an ada yang masih ingin membaca ff ini setelah kesalahan saya kemarin dan keterlambatan update ff ini.. T.T)v

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review, saya sangat berterima kasiih... jangan lupa review lagi nde? Gomawoo..

jangan ada yang silent readers yaaa? Setidaknya hargailah usaha saya ini...:D

.

_Review please?_


	10. Chapter 9

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Disclaimer Inspired By: Santhy Agatha-Sleep With The Devil. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan dengan alur cerita karya Kak Santhy. Tapi lebih dari itu, murni karya saya.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing, badannya juga sangat lemas.

Matanya memutari ruangan tempatnya sekarang.

'_Tunggu dulu, ini...ini kamar Kyuhyun?_' Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia ada dikamar ini lagi?

Sungmin mencoba untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun, tangannya berdenyut sakit, dia sedang di infus.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kembali kesini?" Sungmin berujar dingin. Dia tidak ingin berharap dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kemarin tidak sengaja aku menemukanmu dijalan, kau pingsan." Kyuhyun menaruh nampan itu dan mendekati Sungmin, "Jadi aku membawamu kesini." Dia duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku berterima kasih Tuan Cho." Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Hn," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "Makanlah, wajahmu sangat pucat."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin pulang saja." Sungmin mencoba berdiri, walaupun sulit. Kepalanya masih sangat sakit.

"Beristirahatlah Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali terduduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Apa? Aku harus bekerja. Aku bukan sepertimu yang hanya duduk santai saja sudah bisa mendapatkan uang." Suara Sungmin menaik.

"Kalau kubilang istirahat ya istirahat Sungmin." Senyum Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Dia menatap Sungmin memperingatkan. Kalian ingat? Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kau tidak mengenalku?Aku Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti ini, "Aku bicara serius Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin dipecat dari pekerjaan baruku ini."

"Tenanglah Sungmin, kau takkan dipecat. Kalau kau dipecat beri tahu aku. Kau makanlah, aku keluar dulu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal dan pergi keluar kamar.

.

**Sungmin pov.**

**.**

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihatnya keluar dari kamar ini. Tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa? Kenapa aku harus memberi tahu jika aku dipecat? Jangan-jangan dia..., ASTAGA! Kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali sampai tidak bisa menyadari hal ini?! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja sekarang, aduuuuh.

Aku melihat nampan yang tadi dibawa Kyuhyun, ada bibimbap, pajoen, sundubu-jigae, dan segelas air putih, sepertinya enak. Mungkin aku harus memakannya sedikit. Hehehehe, kuakui, aku sedang lapar sekarang. Apalagi kalau melihat semua makanan ini.

Aku mengambil nampan itu dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sampai...,

"Kau memakannya juga, eoh?" Suara itu tiba-tiba saja datang.

Aku yang sedang mengunyah makanan langsung saja terbatuk. Krpalaku terangkat, ternyata Kyuhyun.

Dia berdiri, bersandar pada sisi pintu dan menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Sejak kau memandang lapar semua makanan itu, sayang." Mata Kyuhyun mengedip nakal. Aiish, dia kenapa suka sekali menggoda dan mempermainkanku?!

Aku hanya diam dan kembali memakan makanan itu dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan. Kau bisa tersedak nanti." Ucapnya. Dia mendekat kearahku dan duduk disisi tempat tidur yang tadi ditempatinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

Lama kami terdiam, yang terdengar hanya suaraku mengunyah makanan yang kumakan.

"Kembalilah Sungmin." Aku kembali tersedak saat mendengarnya bicara, "Ck, sudah kubilang pelan-pelan saja." Dia mengambil gelas pada nampan itu dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku hanya menurut dan mengambilnya. Setelah itu semuanya kembali diam.

"Apa maksdmu?" Tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Kembalilah. Tinggalah disini lagi, bersamaku." Matanya melembut.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau gila? Kau sudah bilang kalau aku murahan, mudah didapatkan, kau bosan denganku, lalu kau meminta ku kembali kesini? Kau kira aku ini apa, huh?" Aku menaruh makanan itu pada nampan dan menatap Kyuhyun menantang.

"Soal yang kemarin aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu." Dia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Minta maaf? Kau sudah membuatku sakit dan kau seenaknya minta maaf? Kau kira aku bisa begitu saja melupakan semuanya?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Apakah memang _namja_ ini dengan begitu mudah bisa menyakiti seseorang dan meminta maaf begitu saja?

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Hanya saja...," Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Seperti mencari pekartaan yang cocok untuk dikatakan.

"Hanya saja apa? Kau ingin bilang kalau kau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk melindungiku?" Ini semua benr-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Memang aku ingin melindungimu Sungmin, hanya saja aku pasti tidak mengerti alasannya." Raut wajah Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Mengerti apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksdumu." Dia tidak bicara dengan jelas. Alasan apa? Melindungiku dari apa? Memangnya dia seorang teroris? Cih.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia masih tidak ingin menatapku dan memilih menunduk. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah menjelaskan." Aku bersiap berdiri kembali. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan pulang. Tidak ada untungnya aku terus berada disini dan bertengkar dengannya.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?" Pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan benar-benar membuat membeku ditempat. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'menjadi sepertinya'?

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku melihatnya. Raut wajahnya datar.

"Apa kau mau menjadi sepertiku, seorang vampir? Minum darah, memangsa seseorang setiap malamnya. Tidak ada lagi rasa hangat yang akan kau rasakan? Apa kau mau menjadi seperti itu?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat menyakan hal tersebut. Dia membuatku hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

Vampir? Apa karena itu dia menyakitiku kemarin?

Apa memang aku harus berubah jadi vampir? Entahlah, aku merasa tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan perkataanku tadi." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Istirahatlah disini, tapi jangan kemana-mana." Dia mendekati pintu dan menghilang disana.

Aku masih terus bergeming, bagaimana ini?

.

_Ada saatnya kau harus memilih untuk terus bersamanya dan mengorbankan hidupmu atau tidak bersamanya dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa._

_._

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

**Kyuhyun pov**

.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Yesung _hyung_ langsung bertanya saat dia melihatku turun dari tangga. Tatapannya seakan berharap. Sayangnya bukan hanya kau saja yang berharap _Hyung_, tapi aku juga seperti itu.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku, banyak yang harus kulakukan didalam. Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini tidak perlu ku kerjakan sendiri. Banyak orang-orang kepercayaan yang bisa kuandalkan untuk hal ini, tapi sepertinya untuk sementara lebih baik aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri.

Aku membutuhkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku sibuk. Kalau tidak seperti iut, aku akan terus saja mengganggu dan memikirkan Sungmin. Dia perlu istirahat.

Untung saja kemarin aku mengikutinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan terbaring dijalan dan di temukan oleh orang jahat.

Rahangku mengeras. Tidak. Sungmin tidak boleh seperti kemarin. Nanti kalau di temukan oleh orang jahat bagaimana?

Mungkin seharusnya penjagaan Sungmin harus ditambah. Ini terlalu berbahaya, kalau misalnya hal yang kemarin terjadi lagi sedangkan aku tidak ada disana, bagaimana jadinya?

"Kyu?" Yesung _hyung_ menyadarkan lamunanku. Saat sadar ternyata aku sudah ada diruang kerjaku, duduk dan melihat laporan yang tersusun rapi.

Aku menatap Yesung _hyung _dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyu?" Tanyanya, mungkin karena melihatku terus melamun.

Aku kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak ada sama sekali niat untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." Mungkin Yesung_ hyung _mengerti dengan keadaanku sekarang ini. Setelah mengatakan itu dia keluar dari ruangan ini.

Haaaahh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang ini. Pikiranku kacau!

Sungmiiin, apa sebenarnya yang kau buat padaku? Kenapa bisa aku jadi kacau seperti ini?

"Aaiiissshh~" Aku membuang semua barang-barang yang ada diatas meja kerjaku. Tidak memedulikan berkas-berkas yang mungkin sudah tercampur dan tidak beraturan. Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang yang harus aku pusingkan itu Sungmin!

Bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Bagaimana keputusannya nanti?

Aku tahu, mungkin keputusanku untuk membawanya kembali kesini itu salah besar dan akan membawa bahaya untuknya, tapi aku tidak kuat jika harus jauh darinya terus-terusan seperti yang kemarin.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayo, berpikirlah Cho Kyuhyun!

.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

Memang sulit jika seperti ini. Dia Kyuhyun, yang dulunya seorang vampir yang dingin dan suka semaunya sendiri, begitu saja berubah karena kehadiran Sungmin disekitarnya.

* * *

_Kegelapan itu begitu kelam, dia akan menyelimuti dan menghangatkanmu dengan kegelapannya, sehingga kau akan lupa bagaimana rupa terang._

_.  
_

Sungmin duduk diatas ranjang sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia kesepian, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk mengisi kekosongannya. Bukan kekosongan di sekitarnya, tapi dihatinya.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu benar-benar 'hilang' kembali. Dengan teganya dia meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dikamarnya yang begitu besar dan dingin.

Tidak disangka Sungmin masih ada dirumah Kyuhyun hingga sekarang ini.

Jujur saja, dia ingin tinggal disini. Bersama Kyuhyun, terus menerus, walaupun Kyuhyun pernah menyakitinya. Tapi jika Kyuhyun seperti ini, sama saja bohong. Dia akan tetap sendiri dan tidak bisa berbut apa-apa selain melamun.

Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang pemaksa, suka semaunya sendiri, dingin. Dia merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin sekarang ini, tapi dia menginginkan itu semua.

Sungmin menghebuskan nafas dengan kasar. Dia bosan! Kalau memang Kyuhyun menginginkan dia berada disini, seharusnya _namja_ itu terus menemaninya.

_Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!_

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Dia harus menemui Sungminnya.

Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak melihat Sungmin dan itu rasanya tidak enak. Ingin rasanya dia lari dari pekerjaannya dan pergi menemui Sungmin dari kemarin. Kalau bukan karena ulah Yesung yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengatur laporan yang berhamburan karena ulahnya kemarin, pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan serindu ini pada Sungmin.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung saja membuka pintu. Matanya menangkap sosok _yeoja_ yang duduk memeluk lutut tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. Dia menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berdiri diam disana. Memandang Sungmin yang juga ikut memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya yang tampak murung.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Sungmin bertanya ketus. Dia masih tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ini kamarku." Sungmin merasakan suara Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya, "Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk keluar-masuk kekamar ini." Sungmin tidak merespon ucapannya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun masih berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya. _Namja_ itu mungkin takut naik karena melihat sikap Sungmin yang sepertinya masih marah dengannya.

"Kenapa kau melarangku pergi dari rumah ini?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak ingin Sungmin keluarkan, tapi entah mengapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Kau pernah bilang aku ini murahan dan sama dengan _yeoja_ lain yang pernah kau temui. Tapi kau melarangku pergi." Sungmin merasa sudah terlanjur mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, rahangnya mengeras. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah dia harus jujur? Ya, memang seharunya dia berkata jujur dari awal.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin berbicara, Sungmin menyela,

"Aku mohon, jangan membuatku seperti ini," Bahu Sungmin bergetar, Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dan lagi-lagi hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin seperti ini. "Jika memang kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku dan hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai permainanmu saja..., aku mohon jangan lakukan itu." Bahu dan punggung Sungmin semakin bergetar saat kalimat-kalimat itu keluar. Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin menangis, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan jika _yeoja_ itu menangis sekarang ini.

"Jangan menahanku disini jika memang kau hanya ingin membuangku nantinya. Jangan memberikanku harapan palsu Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau sadar jika aku mencin-" Belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menariknya. Dan sedetik kemudian Sungmin merasakan lumatan kasar pada bibir plumnya.

Sungmin begitu kaget dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melawan.

Ciuman itu begitu panas dan mendamba. Sungmin larut begitu saja pada bibir itu. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun, tidak memedulikan jika dia masih marah dengan Kyuhyun ataupun tidak. Dia membutuhkan ciuman itu, mereka sama-sama membutuhkannya.

Sungmin sebenarnya membutuhkan udara untuk pernapasannya, tapi dia tak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar jika Sungmin -yang masih manusia- membutuhkan udara.

Dengan cepat dia melepas tautan bibir mereka, membuat Sungmin sedikit kecewa.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Dia ingin Sungmin juga tahu perasaannya seperti apa, bagaimana sakitnya melukai Sungmin, bagaimana perihnya melihat Sungmin menangis seperti sekarang ini. Sungmin harus tahu bahwa dia juga tidak baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, sungguh. Kau harus percaya Sungmin." Kyuhyun menghapus jejak-jejak basah dipipi Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sebelum kau mencintaiku, kau harus tahu itu." Kyuhyun terus menatap mata Sungmin. Dia mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, seakan pipi Sungmin sangat rapuh jika disentuh dengan tidak hati-hati.

"Tapi kenapa?" Mata Sungmin kembali berkaca-kaca. Pandangannya mengabur saat melihat Kyuhyun, "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padaku waktu itu? Apa itu salah satu rencana untuk mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak," Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut, "Kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak pernah mempermainkamu." Tangan Kyuhyun masih terus mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Apa...," Sungmin menunduk, dia menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus pipinya dan memainkan jari-jari dingin itu. "Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan semua vampir itu?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berkilat berbahaya seketika. Pandangan yang kaku lagi-lagi dia tunjukkan pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan pertanyaanmu waktu itu Kyu." Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Dia berharap cemas-cemas dengan perkataan Sungmin selanjutnya, "Aku ingin sepertimu Kyu," Sungmin mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan mantap, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Mata _foxy_nya kembali menatap mata obsidan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah memutuskan. Walaupun mulanya dia takut, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan dia percaya ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang akan dia pilih. Sungmin siap.

.

_Terkadang kita harus mencoba mengambil sebuah resiko untuk tidak melukai siapa-siapa._

_._

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa dia harus senang atau tidak dengan keputusan Sungmin. Dia hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Tapi dia menindih Sungmin setelah sadar.

Bibir mereka kembali saling melumat panas.

"Ngh~" Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke mulutnya. Setelah puas dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih mencium rahang Sungmin. Sedikit menjilatnya dan beralih pada leher jenjang _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun mendongak, melepas ciumannya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sayunya.

Sungmin hanya bisa kembali menatap matanya terus-terusan sampai _namja_ itu kembali menunduk, mencium ujung bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya kembali tetapi dengan lebih lembut. Lidahnya menjalar masuk, bermain disana, merasakan tiap inci bibir hangat Sungmin.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak meraba setiap inci tubuh miliknya. Dengan gerakan memutar menggoda perut dan pinggang Sungmin hingga sampai ke paha bagian dalam Sungmin. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian paha Sungmin sebelum sampai ke titik gairah Sungmin yang masih terlapisi oleh kain. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya disana, membuat Sungmin mendesah tidak tenang sekaligus ketagihan.

Kyuhyun beralih mengecup ringan leher Sungmin. Memberikan sensasi geli yang semakin membangkitkan hasrat Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak tahu apakah ini harus jika seorang vampir ingin mengubah manusia. Dia hanya mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun dan menikmatinya.

Setelah selesai mengerjai pusat Sungmin, tangannya beralih pada gaun tidur Sungmin, mencoba untuk melepas gaun itu dari tubuh Sungmin, membiarkan payudara Sungmin bebas dihadapannya.

"Kyuuh~ah, Janghhan mengh~godaku Kyuhh." Kyuhyun menyentuh payudara Sungmin, menggodanya. Dia menikmati saat Sungmin mendesah kenikmatan. Kyuhyun mengecup ujung payudara Sungmin, memainkan dengan lidahnya. Setelah puas, lidahnya pindah kesamping payudara Sungmin, sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah disana.

Kepala Kyuhyun kembali turun, mengecup area perut Sungmin sampai kedepan pusat gairahnya.

Dengan perlhan dia melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang tersisa ditubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir pusat gairah Sungmin, menyapunya bibir dan lidahnya. Melumat seperti melumat bibir Sungmin dan sedikit mengigit jika perlu.

"Annggghh sshh Kyuuhh," Kedua tangan Sungmin hanya bisa meremas rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Kakinya gemetar tidak karuan saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun selesai bermain, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin terengah-engah, lemas dan keringat menghiasi tubuhnya. Dia melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya dan meleparnya kesembarang arah. Kyuhyun kembali menaikkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin singkat.

Dada bidang Kyuhyun tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan payudara Sungmin. Dan Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang keras mendesak dibawahnya, begitu menggoda dan panas.

Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, dengan cepat dia melepas celana panjang dan pakaian dalamnya, menyatukan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin dengan satu hentakan.

Sungmin hanya bisa kaget dan lagi-lagi mengerang pasrah. Tubuh mereka sudah bersatu dengan nikmat.

Kyuhyun juga ikut mengerang saat tubuh mereka bersatu. Pusat Sungmin begitu panas, sempit dan juga lembut memijat miliknya.

Tempat tidur besar itu berbunyi ribut saat Kyuhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menusuk Sungmin dengan tajam dan bergairah panas. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai kepuasan dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun jatuh ketempat tidur, dia memandang Sungmin yang terengah dengan dada yang naik turun, mencoba memenuhi dadaya dengan udara yang bisa dia hirup.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun bertanya meyakinkan. Ini bukan hal yang mudah. Dia tidak bisa mundur lagi jika sudah mengigit Sungmin. Rasanya juga pasti sangat sakit.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya khawatir akan jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun, kau tahu itu. Aku ingin bersamamu, dan jika memang ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa membuatku bisa terus bersamamu, aku akan melakukannya." Kata-kata itu bagai penyejuk didalam hati Kyuhyun, membuatnya seakan melayang.

Dia merengkuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "Ini akan sakit Sungmin, aku tak ingin kau menyesal melakukannya." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengambil resiko itu Kyu." Sungmin hanya bisa bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun sambil mengelusnya.

Lama mereka seperti itu sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin terlebih dahulu sebelum beralih pada leher Sungmin dan mengigitnya.

.

Sungmin hanya menutup mata, menunggu semua rasa yang bisa saja dia rasakan sekarang ini. Hingga rasa perih itu datang. Dia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menghisap darahnya, dia juga bisa menghirup bau darah segar yang mengalir dari lehernya.

Semuanya begitu cepat, ketika Kyuhyun sudah kembali menatapnya dengan mulur yang berwarna merah darah, darahnya.

Sungmin terhentak, panas. Ini sakit, jantungnya seakan diremas dengan keras. Area bekas gigitan Kyuhyun memanas dan perih, dia seakan ditusuk oleh jarum-jarum yang tak terlihat.

Sungmin masih membuka matanya, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya putih. Dia bergetar dan kejang-kejang hebat. Sungmin juga merasakan kepalanya pusing, seakan berputar dengan cepat dan seketikan pandangannya yang putih polos berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

* * *

_Ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan kau takkan menduganya sama sekali._

_._

Kyuhyun menatap nanar Sungmin yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya. Dirinya cemas bukan main, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada tubuh Sungmin yang sudah terbaring selama 2 minggu.

Tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda Sungmin akan sadar dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak bangun-bangun? Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup memikirkan itu semua. Seandainya dia tidak menggigit Sungmin waktu itu, ini tidak akan terjadi. Sungmin pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Pandangannya beralih pada kantung darah yang selalu di ganti setiap harinya. Takut jika tiba-tiba saja Sungmin bangun dan menginginkan darah sebagai asupan pertamanya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya putus asa, dia berbalik dan ingin pergi. Tapi tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin dari sudut matanya.

Gadis itu bergerak, Kyuhyun melihatnya tadi.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mencoba berbalik, berharap semoga saja apa yang dilihatnya tadi benar.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersyukur seperti apa saat melihat mata_ foxy_ Sungmin yang jernih terbuka. Sungminnya sadar!

"_Hyung, Hyung_!" Kyuhyun lari keluar, memanggil Yesung agar _namja_ itu datang secepatnya. "_Hyung_, Sungmin sadar, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia saat bertemu dengan Yesung.

Yesung sempat melongo saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu senang, tapi sedetik kemudia dia berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun, diikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Dia segera memeriksa Sungmin yang masih diam di atas tempat tidur sambi membuka matanya.

"Nona Sungmin. Nona? Apa nona bisa mendengar saya?" Yesung memanggil Sungmin, saat _yeoja_ itu terus saja memandang keatas, tatapannya juga kosong.

Sungmin mengalihkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung secara bergantian dan berhenti pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," Cicit Sungmin serah dan pelan tapi masih bisa didengan oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung.

"Ya sayang, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun naik keatas tempat tidur, memeluk dan memegang tangan Sungmin. Senyum kebahagiaan masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku haus." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kantung darah yang ada pada meja kecil yang berada pada sampng tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membukanya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menerimanya. Dia juga berpikir jika sekarang dia adalah seorang vampir, jadi dia mebutuhkan darah. Saat Sungmin meminum cairan merah itu, rasa mual langsung menyerangnya. Dia jijik mencium aroma darah dan rasanya.

Kepala Sungmin menjauh. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya dan tangan kirinya mendorong kantung itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sungmin seperti menunjukkan ekspresi muntah. Bukankah Sungmin sudah menjadi vampir? Vampir normal tentu saja sangat menerima darah ini, bahkan menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Tapi Sungmin-

"Aku menginginkan air saja." Permintaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin kebingungan. Air? Apa Sungmin bercanda? Dia sekarang seorang vampir dan seorang vampir seharusnya meminum darah sebagai asupan mereka saat pertama kali menjadi vampir. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling menukar pandangan satu dengan yang lain melihat keanehan Sungmin.

"Coba kau buka mulutmu Sungmin." Yesung juga merasakan ada yang aneh. Dia ingin memeriksa Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu mengikuti perintah Yesung, dia membuka mulutnya.

Dengan wajah datar, dia memeriksa Sungmin dan tercekat. "Gi-gigi taringnya tidak ada Kyu." Yesung menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

Itu artinya..., _apa Sungmin belum berubah menjadi vampir?_

.

.

TBC.

.

Huwaaa, banyak sekali kekurangan di FF ini, saya menyadarinya. Hiks.

NCnya juga kurang hot. ( -_-).'

FF ini juga ngga di edit, banyak typo di mana-mana. Mianhae.

Ingin mempercepat FF ini supaya cepat selesai... takutnya nanti kalian bosan. wkwkwkwkwk. Bagaimana? Masih mau dilanjutkan? Semuanya ada ditangan kalian. :D

.

Review please?


	11. Chapter 10

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**A Darkness**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Disclaimer Inspired By: Santhy Agatha-Sleep With The Devil. Mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan dengan alur cerita karya Kak Santhy. Tapi lebih dari itu, murni karya saya.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya hampir muntah dengan wajah pucat, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyuruh Yesung untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Dengan cepat Yesung turun kebawah dan segera naik kembali dengan segelas air putih yang dibawanya. Dia memberikan air itu kepada Sungmin dan langsung diteguk sampai habis.

"Apa benar kau tak menginginkan darah?" Merasa Sungmin sudah lebih baik, Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak Kyu, rasanya sangat aneh. Itu menjijikkan. Kenapa kau betah meminum cairan itu?" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Dia tidak ingin meminum cairan merah itu lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dia hanya tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Sama halnya dengan Yesung.

'_Ini aneh_' Mereka berdua -Kyuhyun dan Yesung- saling bertukar pandangan kembali dan mengangguk seperti ada yang mereka rencanakan.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah Sungmin." Sungmin mengangguk mendengar perintah Kyuhyun. Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan menutup mata.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya menatapnya mengerutkan dahi.

_Sungmin benar-benar masih manusia._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. _Kenapa Sungmin belum berubah juga? _Bukankah dia sudah mengigit Sungmin? Dia benar-benar masih mengingat bagaimana Sungmin merasakan panas yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Tapi kenapa Sungmin masih tetap menjadi manusia? Ini benar-benar membingungkan!

_Namja_ itu sangat stres sekarang.

'_Tok Tok Tok Tok_.' Kyuhyun tidak merespon ketukan pintu pada ruang kerjanya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin di ganggu sekarang.

Tapi ketukan itu masih saja terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun gerah.

"Ada apa?!" Dengan ketus Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar. Tapi hanya sesaat saat melihat wajah pucat Yesung.

Tidak biasanya Yesung tidak masuk secara langsung di ruangannya. Biasanya setelah mengetuk, dia akan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, Kyu." Mendengar ucapan Yesung, Kyuhyun juga menjadi khawatir. Dengan cepat, dia berlari menuju kamar Sungmin. Dan benar saja rasa khawatirnya.

Sungmin sedang merintih kesakitan sambil berlutut disamping tempat tidur. Dia memegang lehernya, wajahnya juga pucat.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin?" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin, ikut berlutut di samping _yeoja_ itu. Menatap cemas Sungmin yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

"Sakhit Kyuh," Kata-kata Sungmin yang keluar dari mulutnya bagai bisikan yang menyakitkan, "Disini panas ssshhh, perih." Sungmin memegang bekas gigitan Kyuhyun kemarin. 2 tanda itu membengkak dan membiru.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sungmin begitu membingungkan.

_Ayooo, berpikirlah Cho Kyuhyun._ Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mematung sampai tubuh Sungmin ambruk seketika disampingnya. Dan semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat.

.

.

Sungmin masih terbaring ditempat tidur. Tapi sekarang dia sudah sadar dan masih merintih kesakitan.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil memandang Sungmin khawatir. Dia dan Yesung sudah membuat berbagai hal untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti merasakan sakit. Memberikan obat penenang, pereda sakit, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus marah katika melihat Sungmin diberikan obat penenang dan pereda rasa sakit secara berlebihan. Obat itu sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Sungmin. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa, malahan membuat Sungmin semakin merintih kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, _aku harus berbuat apa lagi?_ Sungmin-ah, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, matanya mengilat berbahaya. _Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres._

Dia melirik Sungmin sejenak, melihat kondisi Sungmin. Sungmin masih saja merintih kesakitan disana, keringat dingin terlihat mengaliri leher jenjang dan dahi indahnya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, dia harus mengecek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibawah sana.

Dia berniat membuka pintu kayu berwarna hitam itu, tapi dia urungkan sewaktu pintu itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tercekat. 'Mereka' kembali datang.

Sambil menyeringai vampir itu mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu? Atau...," Vampir itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat Sungmin yang terbaring ditempat tidur, masih merintih kesakitan, "Cih, kulihat kau sama sekali tidak memedulikan ancamanku, huh?" Dia tersenyum sarkastik.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam vampir yang ada didepannya itu. Lalu pandangannya menatap keluar dari pintu, mencari-cari sosok Yesung. _Hyung_nya itu seharusnya memberi kabar jika makhluk-makhluk ini datang.

"Apa kau mencari pelayanmu?" Vampir itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis. "Keluarkan dia!" Ucapan memerintahnya bukan ditunjukkan pada Kyuhyun, tapi pada vampir lain yang ada dibelakangnya.

Itu Yesung. Dia diseret dengan paksa oleh vampir lain. Yesung masih sadar, tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Wajahnya babak belur penuh darah, matanya juga menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu hampir tertutup.

"Dia berusaha menahan dan melawan kami agar tidak naik kesini, jadi kami memberikan 'sedikit' pemaksaan." Vampir yang sedari tadi berbicara itu lagi-lagi terkekeh. Tatapannya sangat menakutkan jika dilihat, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu harus melindungi Sungmin, sudah tidak ada yang bisa di andalkan lagi. Kyuhyun juga yakin jika pengawalnya yang dibawah sudah mati kehabisan darah.

"Oh ya! Aku hampir lupa alasan kedatanganku kesini," Kyuhyun kembali menatap vampir itu tajam, dia memberikan tatapan memperingatkan, "Aku ingin menagih janji." Tanpa menuggu respon Kyuhyun, vampir itu mencoba berjalan masuk, mendekati Sungmin.

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun menahan vampir itu, "Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya." Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tidak boleh menggatinya?" Vampir itu terbahak-bahak, "Kau ingat perkataanku tenpo hari Kyuhyun? Atau, kau ingin aku mengingatkanmu lagi?" Vampr itu tidak lagi menatap Kyuhyun. Dia hanya menatap Sungmin, lapar.

Kyuhyun masih tidak bergerak, dia masih menahan vampir itu. Sedangkan vampir itu juga masih menunggu sambil terus menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun jengah dengan tatapan itu, tidak ada yang boleh menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu.

Dengan keras, Kyuhyun mendorong vampir itu agar menjauh.

Vampir itu terlempar dengan keras dengan kekuatan menggebu-gebu yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun padanya.

Melihat ketuanya seperti itu, vampir-vampir lain mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti!" Vampir itu bangkit dengan mudah. Walaupun terlempar cukup jauh dan keras, tapi itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ternyata sabagai vampir yang tidak memiliki darah murni kau hebat juga ya?" Ucap vampir itu sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun lagi. Dia menyeringai. "Tapi apakah kau lupa, aku vampir. Vampir dengan darah murni." Dengan selesainya kalimat itu, vampir itu menerjang Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghindar.

Vampir itu terus saja menerjangnya dengan pukulan-pukulan tapi tetap saja meleset. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil memukul vampir itu. Walaupun dengan efek vampir itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebihan.

Semua vampir yang meihat itu langsung saja menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang ingin menerjang lagi.

Kyuhyun ditahan oleh 8 vampir yang siap mematahkan lehernya kapan saja.

"Ini menggelikan," Ledek vampir itu sambil mendekati Sungmin. Dia tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang masih memberontak ditangan para anak buahnya. Vampir itu menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang berkeringat.

Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika kalian bertanya apakah dia takut? Jawabannya ya. Sungmin benar-benar takut sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasa sakitnya lebih menyiksa dari pada rasa takut yang melandanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun meronta semakin hebat. Dia tidak mau Sungminnya disentuh oleh orang lain. _Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Sungminnya!_

'_BRUK_' Vampir itu mendorong kebawah pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berlutut dan tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Semua vampir ini berdarah murni. Kekuatan mereka pasti melebihi kekuatan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Vampir itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Menghirup bau Sungmin yang sangat menggiurkan walaupun dilapisi dengan keringat.

Dia melihat wajah Sungmin dengan lekat. '_Yeoja_ ini sangat cantik dan indah. Tapi sayangnya dia seorang manusia yang tidak berguna sama sekali. _Yeoja_ ini lebih cocok menjadi santapan yang nikmat.' Vampir itu mengagumi keindahan Sungmin. Memang. Sungmin memang begitu indah, sampai Kyuhyun sendiri harus tergoda dan terikat dengan keindahan Sugmin sedari dulu.

Pandangan vampir itu beralih pada leher Sungmin. Matanya membulat dan tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Dia sudah menjadi vampir?" Itu pertanyaan lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa." Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil sesekali mencoba memberontak, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah kugigit, sungguh. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi dengan wujudnya. Dia terbaring 2 minggu setelah kugigit. Semula aku pikir setelah dia bangun, dia akan berubah menjadi seorang vampir, tapi ternyata tidak. Lalu keesokannya dia merintih kesakitan hingga sekarang. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan datar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Sekarang, jalan satu-satunya adalah memberi tahu kondisi Sungmin pada vampir berdarah murni itu. Mungkin dengan ini, vampir itu bisa membantu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, tidak menyadari jika vampir yang ada didekat Sungmin dan vampir-vampir yang menahannya memucat mendengar penjelasannya tadi.

"Lepaskan dia." Ketua vampir itu memerintah. Vampir itu menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin dan berniat pergi.

"Tunggu dulu! Ada apa?!" Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan sikap vampir itu yang langsung ingin melepaskan Sungmin dan dirinya begitu saja.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangkit dan menahan ketua vampir itu dengan cepat, "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?"

Vampir itu hanya diam, wajahnya juga masih pucat.

"Kenapa kau tak jadi memangsa Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya curiga. Dia sedang menunggu. "_Shit_!" Tidak ada gunanya dia menunggu seperti ini! Vampir itu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia harus mencari cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"Dia..., karena_ yeoja_ itu adalah jodohmu." Melihat Kyuhyun yang stres dan ingin berbalik pergi, akhirnya salah satu dari vampir itu menjawab.

Apa-apaan jawaban itu? Apa mereka sedang berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun? Tentu saja Kyuhyun senang jika mereka bilang seperti itu, tapi jika hanya menghibur seperti ini sama sekali tidak akan menurunkan kekhawatiran Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak bisa mengigitnya. Karena jika kami melakukan itu kami..., kami akan mati." Apa-apaan lagi itu? Mereka akan mati? Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu juga mengigit Sungmin? Dan dia sama sekali tidak mati. Dia masih berdiri disini, hidup.

"Hanya kau yang dapat mengigitnya." Vampir itu seakan tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus saja berputar dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa dia tidak berubah menjadi vampir? Bukankah jika digigit seorang vampir, manusia itu juga akan menjadi vampir?" Kyuhyun mencoba menggali informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Memang benar seperti itu," Vampir itu mengangguk, "Tapi tidak jika digigit oleh cinta sejatinya. Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuknya, dan kau menggigitnya. Dia tidak akan bisa berubah menjadi vampir lagi. Dia jodohmu, dia akan terikat denganmu selamanya."

"Selamanya?" Bukankah Sungmin masih manusia?

"Ya," Kali ini sang pemimpin vampir menyela, "Dia memang masih manusia, tapi kau sudah mengigitnya, racunmu sudah masuk dan bersarang ditubuhnya. Tapi racun itu bisa habis." Jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa Sungmin merintih kesakitan seperti itu? Bekas gigitanku juga membengkak."

"Dia sedang merespon racunmu. Itu hanya terjadi di awal saja, bisa dihilangkan jika kau kembali menghisap darahnya. Kau juga hanya boleh meminum darahnya, sebab jika kau meminum darah orang lain, dia akan kesakitan."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memutar dan masuk menemui Sungmin, tapi dia berhenti sejenak dan bertanya kembali, "Apa..., semua vampir memiliki pasangan sepertiku?" Ini sebenarnya tidak penting untuk Kyuhyun, tapi iseng-iseng dia juga ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya ada," Vampir itu tersenyum tulus, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang menghiasi pipi kirinya, "Tapi sayang, mungkin kami belum bertemu atau mungkin pasangan kami sudah mati digigit oleh vampir lain." Setelah itu, semu vampir itu berlari dengan cepat dan menghilang.

_Berarti dia beruntung_. Dia yang menemukan Sungmin dan ternyata Sungmin memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung yang terkapar tak berdaya. Dia masih hidup, tapi tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan mudah, dia mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan menaruhnya disofa yang ada dikamarnya. Dia akan mengobati Sungmin dulu lalu mengantar Yesung ke kamarnya.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Kondisinya begitu prihatin. Dia sudah lemas, mungkin terlalu capek.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sungmin, membantu_ yeoja_ itu agar duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau ingin sembuhkan Sungmin?" Tangannya menyentuh dan mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin yang panjang.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan lemas, "Ini panas Kyu, aku tidak tahan." Tangan lentik Sungmin bergerak untuk meremas lengan kemeja Kyuhyun dengan keras. Berusaha untuk melampiskan rasa sakitnya pada kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya Sungmin." Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikir lagi. Sungminnya tersiksa sekarang. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dengan cara ini Sungmin akan sembuh atau..., mati.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin. Dia menghisap darah Sungmin dengan penuh harap-harap cemas. Setelah meras cukup, Kyuhyun melepas gigitannya.

Dia melihat Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu tidak terlihat sakit lagi, tapi tatapannya kosong.

Dan Sungmin ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap kertas laporan yang ada didepannya. Tatapannya datar dan kosong. Sudah 2 jam lebih dia ada didalam ruangan itu.

Bukan karena dia memang ingin berlama-lama disana. Hanya saja dia sedang dihukum. Dihukum? Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu apa alasannya sampai dia dihukum seperti ini.

'_BRAK_' Pintu itu dibuka dan didorong dengan keras.

"_Appa_!" Sesosok _namja_ kecil berdiri disana sambil berkacak pinggang. _Namja_ kecil itu menampakkan ekspresi marahnya, tetapi gagal, "Angan elja telus don! Ayo temani Yumin main cekalang!" Dengan cadel, dia memerintah Kyuhyun untuk bermain. Dia jenuh ditinggal sendiri diruangan bermainnya.

"Iya-iya. Anak _Appa_ jangan ngambek gitu dong." Wajah Kyuhyun berubah dengan cepat saat melihat _namja_ kecil itu masuk keruangannya. Dia menggoda namja kecil itu sambil berjlan mendekatinya.

"Kyumin, jangan bermain dengan _Appa_mu. Sini dengan _Eomma_ saja." Belum sempat Kyuhyun berhasil menggendong anaknya, seorang _yeoja_ cantik dan manis sudah menggendong _namja_ kecil tadi.

"Emanna enapa umma?" _Namja_ kecil tadi memeluk leher sang _Eomma_ dengan manja sambil bertanya polos.

"_Appa_mu itu sedang duhukum sayang. Jadi dia tidak boleh diajak bermain." Sang _Eomma_ menjelaskan.

"Oo, _Appa_ akal ya Umma campai alus di ukum?" Lagi-lagi _namja_ kecil itu bertanya dengan polos.

"Iya sayang. Appamu itu sangat 'NAKAL', makanya harus dihukum." Ucapnya penuh penekanan sambil melirik. sang anak hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"_Ya_! Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Diam dan terima hukumanmu!" _Yeoja_ itu -Sungmin- berujar galak sambil membawa anaknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menerima nasibnya didalam sana.

Jika kalian apa yang telah terjadi setelah kejadian 'itu' adalah ya..., seperti yang kalian lihat, Sungmin selamat dan masih bisa menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang manusia pada umumnya. Tapi bedanya dia mendapatkan kehidupan abadi seperti para vampir.

Yang dihukum tadi itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, belahan jiwa Sungmin, takdir Sungmin dan suami Sungmin. Dan yang ada dalam gendongan Sungmin itu adalah anak mereka, Kyumin. Seorang _namja_ dengan usia 4 tahun, ya, 4 tahun seperti perkembangan manusia pada umumnya.

Kyumin terlahir sebagai seorang vampir dan manusia. Dia mempunyai gigi taring tapi Sungmin mengajarnya untuk tidak meminum darah. Karena itu bisa membahayakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya dan juga Kyumin sendiri.

Dan berbicara soal keluarga kecil yang bahagia ini, tadi Kyuhyun dihukum karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dia 'menyerang' Sungmin didepan anaknya yang masih polos dan masih tidak tahu tentang kehidupan orang dewasa itu. Sehingga Sungmin menghukum Kyuhyun dengan cara mengurung _namja_ itu didalam ruang kerjanya. Dia juga mengancam tidak akan memberi 'jatah' jika suaminya itu mencoba kabur dan tidak menjalankan hukumannya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun yang malang.

.

.

"Sungmin~" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan posesif.

"Hn?" Sungmin menjawab malas. Jika Kyuhyun sudah manja seperti ini, pasti ada maunya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Aku kan sudah tidak dihukum dan berhasil menjalankan semua hukumanmu. Berarti aku bisa mendapatkan 'jatah' makan malamku dong?" Kyuhyun menghirup aroma Sungmin dibagian leher sambil sesekali mengecupnya ringan. Membuat Sungmin mendesah geli.

Kyuhyun sedang bergairah, Sungmin tahu. Dia juga menginginkan _namja_ ini. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk malu.

Anggukan itu bagai godaan nikmat untuk Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, dia mengangkat Sungmin dengan mudah. Merebahkan tubuh istrinya itu diatas tempat tidur dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panas dan bergairah dengan cepat.

Tangannya sudah meraba-raba bagian tubuh Sungmin dengan lihai. Dia sudaah menhafal setiap inci tubuh Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuka kancing baju tidur Sungmin satu bersatu sebelum,

"Ummaaaaaa...," Sebelum suara lucu -hanya Sungmin dan author yang menganggapnya lucu, sedangkan Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai sirine berbahaya- itu berteriak nyaring disusul dengan gedoran-gedoran pada pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kesamping. Dia bangkit dengan terburu-buru sambil merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan setelah serangan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeram frustasi.

"Aduh, anak _Eomma_. Ada apa sayang?"Sungmin menggendong anaknya setelah membuka pintu.

"Yumin takut. Yumin tidur cama umma dan _Appa_ caja ya?" Kyumin meminta ijin dengan gayanya yang lucu. Anak ini benar-benar memiliki _aegyo_ seperti _eomma_nya.

"Takut? Takut kenapa sayang? Ya sudah, kamu tidur sama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ saja." Sungmin membawa Kyumin ketempat tidur.

Melihat Sungmin yang membawa Kyumin, Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. Berarti dia tidak bisa mendapat jatahnya lagi malam ini.

"Dasar bocah!" Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal melihat anaknya memeluk Sungmin dengan manja dan dirinya hanya bisa memeluk bantal guling dengan pasrah.

Umpatan itu tentu saja mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Dia memberikan _death glare_ untuk Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

.

Dan inilah cerita Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah ini, cerita mereka masih akan terus berlanjut tanpa ada habisnya. Mereka memang berbeda, terkadang keluarga kecil mereka akan dihinggapi masalah-masalah kecil hingga besar yang menimbulakn pertengkaran. Tapi dari situ mereka tahu, pertengkaran yang mereka alami itu menimbulkan bumbu tersendiri dalam sebuah rumah tangga. Dari situ juga mereka tahu arti melengkapi. Bahwa pasangan itu tidak perlu harus dari kalangan dan derajat yang sama. Tapi juga dari makhluk yang berbeda sekalipun. Yang harus sama itu cuma satu, _rasa cinta_.

.

_Kegelapan itu tidak lagi gelap sekarang. Dia ikut jadi terang saat setitik cahaya datang dan menghiasi hidupnya yang gelap._

_._

_FINE._

_._Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa...hehehehehe Bagaimana? Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaska.

Saya kapok buat FF rated M, suer deh! wkwkwkwkw. AWAS! banyak Typo di FF ini :D

Berakhirnya ff ini bukan berarti kalian berhenti review juga doong ;;)

jadi untuk yang terakhir,

_ Review please_.


End file.
